


I Have Friends in Lonely Spaces

by UberDuper



Series: Danganronpa V3 Intermission: A Step Backwards [2]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Developing Friendships, Gen, Pre-Canon, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3), Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 00:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15182840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UberDuper/pseuds/UberDuper
Summary: A sudden panic at a party leads Tenko Chabashira into meeting one of the strangest individuals she's ever had the displeasure of knowing. Naturally, she ends up friends with the little shit, and gets roped into attending a game show on the way through.





	I Have Friends in Lonely Spaces

**Author's Note:**

> this was really fun to write and i love tenko

When people are asked to describe Tenko Chabashira, the thing she hears most often is ‘party animal’. Granted, she also hears ‘hot piece of ass’, ‘fucking insane’, and ‘probably failing algebra’ as well. That last one always came from all the nerds and losers, so Tenko really didn’t pay them any mind. Nerds and losers were never at the fun parties or the cool hangouts, so she didn’t really have to give a shit about what they said. Besides, she was  _passing_  algebra.

Sometimes, Tenko got some compliments too. They were things like ‘helpful’ and ‘strong’, and that always felt good. Good compliments like that gave Tenko a warm feeling in her stomach, one that liked to spread out and settle over her when she thought about them later. Then again, she always got those kinds of compliments from drunk girls at parties, so they weren’t exactly common things to hear.

Speaking of parties, Tenko was currently sneaking out of one, weaving in between drunk idiots and passed out lightweights to find the house of the week’s staircase. She slunk upstairs, and the pounding music and slurred yells grew quieter as the air filled with a tangible haze. Tenko was entering the domain of the smokers, but she wasn’t looking to further her chance of lung cancer from second hand smoke right now. She stalked down the hall, ignoring the moans of girls and groans of boys coming from behind some closed doors, as well as the sounds of flicking lighters and casual conversation behind others.

At the end of the hall was a window, looking out over the house’s roof. Tenko stared over the rooftops, the few lights of houses that were still on at shit o’clock at night twinkling in the darkness. And further in the distance… the city, glowing as though it didn’t have a care in the world. Tenko sneered as she slid the window open, kicking out the screen and climbing onto the roof.

Compared to the heated, humid atmosphere of the party inside, the air outside was crisp and cool. It didn’t stick to her skin like the air inside of the house, and Tenko took a deep breath before she moved to start ruining her lungs on her own terms. She began walking to the far side of the roof, stuffing a hand into her shirt pocket. From it, she removed a cigarette and a lighter, the former of which she quickly lit up and propped between her lips.

Aside from the cicadas buzzing in the slowly warming air and the far off sounds of cars, the night was quiet. At least… it seemed to be that way. A strange sound caught Tenko’s ears, and she stopped walking to listen. It took a minute and a couple drags of her cigarette to understand what it was. The sound of a video game, pixelated noises filling the night. Tenko cocked an eyebrow and plodded up to the peak of the roof. On the other side, laying on the roof in the moonlight, was a small figure. They relaxed on a blanket, a couple small boxes and cans next to them. In their hands was a small portable game console, which was the source of the beeping and booping that Tenko had picked up on. She raised her brow and stared, half lidded, in partial amusement before making her way over.

“Yo,” She greeted, plopping down.

“G-Gah!” The figure nearly jumped off the roof in surprise. Tenko glanced to the side, finding herself staring at the panicked face of Kokichi Ouma. “You… you scared the heck out of me!”

“Pff.” She snorted, blowing a cloud of smoke in the opposite direction, turning away to look at the moon. “That’s lame.” The Ouma family was weird, and Kokichi was no exception. There were like… ten kids, including Kokichi, and none of them seemed completely right in the head. At least the oldest held amazing parties.

“L-Lame?” Kokichi asked, looking both sad and annoyed. “What are… what’re you doing here?”

“I could ask you the same.” Tenko replied, not looking at him as she took another drag.

“You… you really can’t!” Kokichi half-yelled. “I live here! I can be wherever I want!”

“What I  _meant_ ,” Tenko said, glancing at him again, doing her best to look annoyed. “was that you don’t seem like the type to be at home when a party’s happening.” She smirked. “Don’t you have somebody to play your stupid video games with?”

“...” Kokichi frowned. “...I can’t exactly hit somebody up at one in the morning asking to hang out.”

“You can if you’re not a loser.” Tenko remarked, making Kokichi frown.

“Well, what are  _you_  doing up here then, huh?” He asked accusingly. “Shouldn’t you be down there… drinking or something? And not up here, bothering me and ruining my lungs by proxy with your stupid cigarette?”

“Hmm.” Tenko hummed, plucking the cigarette from her mouth and looking at it curiously. She avoided his question, holding it out. “Want a drag?”

“Wh-What?!” Kokichi looked astonished. “N… no! No, I don’t!”

“Tch, your loss.” Tenko replied, placing the cigarette back in between her lips. “Just missed out on a chance for an indirect kiss with the beautiful bombshell Tenko Chabashira, y’know. How are you gonna tell your friends you cucked yourself like that?”

“I… what?!” Kokichi glared. “That’s… that’s stupid. Why would my… my friends care about that?”

“Forgot you’re friends with losers.” Tenko said, tapping the ash off of the cigarette.

“Are you here for a real reason?” Kokichi asked, frowning. “Or did you just come up here to antagonize me? Because I’m not stupid, you’re not the kind of person to want to hang out with somebody like me just because.”

Tenko snorted at his choice in words. Fuckin’ nerd. Still… at least he was observant. She thought back a half hour. The party was pumping, and Tenko had already downed a couple cups of whatever mystery alcohol was being served in the kitchen. She had moved to get her fifth cup of liver killer when a pair of arms had wrapped around her, surrounding her in a sickly warmth. A husky voice had whispered into her ear, asking if she wanted to take things upstairs. Tenko’s stomach did a flip at the thought, and she pulled her cigarette away so she could stare at the glowing embers at the tip.

One would think that having sex as many times as Tenko had, it would make things easier to get into. And yet… it never did. It just made things feel weirder, and grosser, and she couldn’t fucking place why. And tonight, it had not only made her feel strange, but also pissed off. So she made an excuse to use the bathroom and slipped away.

“...I didn’t come up here to hang out with you, Ouma.” She finally settled on. He stared at her quietly for a few moments before speaking up.

“Well… clearly. Do you… wanna talk about it?” He asked quietly, genuine concern in his voice. “I know we don’t even know each other Chabashira, but… I can listen if you need to talk.”

“Shut up, Ouma.” She said.

“Alright, alright, I get it.” Kokichi said, frowning. “I’m gonna let you stay up here with me,” He remarked, making Tenko snort. As if he could stop her from sitting up here. “But… please don’t blow smoke at me. I have sensitive lungs, and my allergies have been acting up recently, and I don’t wanna have to wash my clothes because they smell like cigarette smoke.”

“...” Tenko simply shrugged, blowing the smoke from her next drag away from him. Kokichi was a weird fuck, but at least he was genuine. Still, Tenko wasn’t sure she’d want anybody knowing that she ever even spoke to him. Silence settled over them, and Kokichi seemed to take that as a wordless agreement to his request. He went back to his game, and Tenko went back to staring at the moon.

When she stood up a while later, her cigarette finished and snubbed out against the roof’s tiling, Tenko stared down at Kokichi. “Don’t tell anybody that I sat up here with you.” She told him. “I don’t want anybody thinking I sucked you off or something.”

“...ew.” Kokichi said, face contorting in disgust. “I don’t want anybody thinking I associate with you either.”

“...yeah?” Tenko looked at him. “If so, then you’re a fucking weirdo, Ouma.” And then Tenko was off, flicking the cigarette butt off the side of the roof. She made her way back into the party, the music and the shouting and the moans and the groans and the smoke, and pushed Kokichi from her mind. Weirdo.

* * *

 

The next time Tenko interacted with Kokichi was, surprisingly, at another party. Some other kid was hosting this time, so Tenko wasn’t as familiar with the house. Still, wasn’t like she was gonna miss out on a party. Just like every other time, the music was loud enough to shake Tenko’s bones, and people bumped into her every other second, threatening to ruin her shirt with wine and vodka and all other sorts of alcohol that they obtained through most definitely illegal means.

This time, Tenko pushed the door open to the bathroom, a drink in her hand. Her head was throbbing, and she wanted something to make it stop, and the alcohol wasn’t doing enough. She looked in the mirror as she slammed the door shut behind her. A fucked up face stared back at her, sweat streaming down her forehead and making her hair stick to her face. Tenko sniffed, moving to shuffle through the medicine cabinet behind the mirror.

After a moment of indecision, she grabbed some typical, over the counter shit and plopped herself down onto the toilet, the porcelain clacking as her weight displaced the seat slightly. She glanced up slightly. There was a shower and bathtub combo, as well as what looked like some sort of little supply closet. Tenko got up, moving to lock the door before once again sitting down on the toilet. And then the closet yelled at her in a familiar voice.

“Wait!” It said, panicking, “wait wait wait! Let me out! I’m not a pervert or anything, I just got locked in here! Please, I don’t...” the voice trailed off. Tenko frowned.

“Ouma? What the hell?” She asked.

“Ch-Chabashira?! Oh thank god.” The closet sighed in relief. “Please let me out.” Tenko stood up, face scrunched up in confusion, and headed over to the closet. It appeared to lock from the outside, and Tenko flicked the lock open. Then, she stepped back as the door opened, and Kokichi fell out amidst a variety of cleaning supplies. A mop fell out last, conking poor Kokichi on the head. Tenko stared down at him, and he looked back up, a relieved grimace on his face. “Thanks.” he groaned.

“Ouma, fuck were you locked in there for?” Tenko asked. “And why the hell are you here anyway?”

“I’m here to make sure my brother gets home alright tonight.” Kokichi groaned, sitting up and pushing away a bunch of sponges that fell on him. “And I was in the closet because some…  _jerk_  put me in there for not wanting to have a drink.” He shook his head and pushed a bucket away. “...what are you doing in here?”

“...” Tenko stared down at him, lips pulling up into a sneer. “That’s really not appropriate to be asking a girl in the bathroom, is it?” Kokichi paled at her words.

“Th-th-that’s… I d-didn’t...” He sputtered, looking like a trapped animal.

“Relax, fuck’s sake.” Tenko shook her head, plopping back down on the toilet. Kokichi covered his eyes, and she scowled. “Oh come the hell on. I’m not gonna piss in front of you, dickhead.”

“Well excuse me for taking precautions.” Kokichi said, frowning. His eyes flicked over to the plastic cup and medicine bottle on the sink counter. “...were you going to take those?” He asked. Then, he actually looked at her, his frown deepening. “Are you okay? You look… not good.”

Tenko looked over at them, then grabbed her drink, taking a small sip. “Maybe.” She answered both questions at once.

“Th… that’s dangerous!” Kokichi remarked, looking concerned. “Look, if you’re feeling bad, I can uh… well, I know a little bit about dealing with sickness, but you’ll have to tell me if its like, a migraine or a stomach bug or what.”

“Hell do you care for?” Tenko asked.

“I mean...” Kokichi rubbed the back of his head. “You don’t look good. And if you take those pills and drink alcohol together... you could die.”

“Big whoop.” Tenko rolled her eyes, grabbing the medicine bottle. She watched Kokichi for a second, and when it was clear he wasn’t going to stop her, she popped the top open. “We all die eventually.”

“Well… you can’t just...” Kokichi trailed off, looking conflicted. “You can’t just… die for no reason.”

“So I just need a reason to die?” Tenko asked, cocking her brow. Kokichi looked startled, his eyes widening. They flicked down to the two pills in Tenko’s hand. When his eyes went back up, the two made eye contact. Tenko raised her brow and tossed the pills into her mouth. Without breaking eye contact, she took swig of her drink, feeling her throat burn as the pills got washed down. She finally blinked, sniffing as the alcohol burned her stomach for a second before settling.

“That’s… not what I meant.” Kokichi said. “I just-

“Get back in the closet, Ouma.” Tenko cut him off, pulling herself to her feet. “Don’t wanna get beat up again, do you?”

“I mean… no. But…” He glanced nervously at the closet. “What if somebody else comes in? They’ll  _really_  think I’m some kind of pervert.”

“And you think I don’t?” Tenko asked, not looking at him. She capped the bottle and put it back into the medicine cupboard.

“I mean… I feel like you’re better than that.” Kokichi said with a surprising amount of confidence.

“Yeah?” Tenko scoffed. “Sounds like a load of shit. Nothin’s stopping me from going out there and telling everybody you creeped on me while I was pissing.”

“I don’t think you will.” Kokichi said. Tenko pressed her lips together, brow furrowing, and turned around to face the little shit. He had a smile on his face. “I don’t think you’d be saying that if you were actually gonna do that.”

“You’re dumb as hell, Ouma.” She said, moving to leave the bathroom.

“Bye, Chabashira.” Kokichi said, waving. “Please try not to die.”

Tenko scoffed.

* * *

 

Somebody broke the toilet in the second floor girls’ bathroom, so Tenko wasn’t able to go there to skip class. Which fucking sucked, because she really needed a smoke break. So instead, Tenko vacated the school entirely, heading out to the school’s sports equipment shed. The school didn’t care enough about sports to take care of the shed, so it was more often a hang out for people who didn’t want to go to class. Still, today, there were actually people on the track, running the fifty meters and jumping hurdles, so Tenko felt it would be a nice place to go for once.

Of course, she was proven wrong the moment she pushed the door open, recently lit cigarette dangling from her lips. A familiar beeping and booping caught her ears, and Tenko’s face fell at a peppy voice addressing her.

“Hey, Chabashira! Fancy seeing you here!” Kokichi greeted her, taking a hand off of his game to give her a peppy wave. He sat on some sort of rolled up mat and had a bag of chips and a bottle of water next to him. He was also wearing a gym uniform and had his backpack nestled in between some extra hurdles. On his other side, there was a phone, blasting some sort of pop music and flashing bright colors. He looked happier than the other times she saw him. Tenko frowned at him.

“Fuck are you doing here, Ouma?” She asked, moving into the shed and closing the door behind her.

“Well, you see,” He laughed quietly, “I’m not very good at running laps. I’d probably get a poor grade anyway. So, I figured, why do something dumb like that and fail anyway when I could just fail while doing something I like?”

“...ha.” Tenko let out a fake laugh, though she really was amused. “You’re something else, Ouma.” She moved to sit opposite from him on some sort of box that gave a little as she placed herself down.

“I’ll choose to take that as a compliment.” He said, grinning. His phone made a sound, and Kokichi glanced over to it. His brow raised in interest, and then went down. He went back to his game.

Tenko stared at him as she smoked. “It wasn’t one.” She remarked long after the acceptable time to answer his question had passed. He glanced up at her, slight confusion on his face, and she took the moment to ask another question. “What’s got you in such a good mood?”

“Huh?” Kokichi asked, pressing a finger to his chin in thought. “What do you mean?”

“Both of the other times I’ve talked to you,” Tenko elaborated, “you seemed to be in a pretty shitty mood and were way more skittish.” She glanced up at the ceiling. “Figured you were always a pussy in a shitty mood.”

“Well that’s a little rude.” Kokichi remarked, a shit eating smile on his face. “That’s like me saying that you’re an alcoholic because both times I’ve seen you you’ve been at parties chugging alcohol.” He laughed, looking back down at his game for a second. His smile fell, and he looked back up at her. “Uh… you’re not actually an alcoholic, are you?” He looked guilty. “If you are… um… sorry?”

“You’re an idiot.” She replied.

“Jeez, sorry for being concerned for you.” Kokichi said.

“Nobody asked you to do that.” Tenko told him.

“Yeah well...” Kokichi frowned, keeping his eyes locked on his game. “Somebody’s got to.”

“...what?” Tenko glared at him, flicking some ash off of her cigarette. “Are you implying something?”

“Course not!” He exclaimed, looking up at her. “I’m just saying that I think people should look out for each other. Plus… I think you’re a better person than most people give you credit for, like I said last time we talked.” He smiled. “And if you need some help, I’d be glad to give it.”

“...what is this?” Tenko asked, half-sarcastically, “Some kind of hamfisted attempt to get in my panties?”

“What, no!” Kokichi frowned. “I wouldn’t do that! I’m just saying, if you need another friend...”

“Friends?” Tenko scoffed, “With  _you_? It’s like you don’t even know what other people think of us.”

“I don’t really care about that. I’ll befriend anyone. I don’t think you should care either” Kokichi said, a smile growing on his face. Outside, there was a sharp, yet far off whistle. He sighed. “Welp, that’s my cue. Dunno if we’ll ever talk again, so… bye. But hey, think about the friend thing, alright? Never a bad idea to have more, y’know?” He gave her a wave and stuffed most of his stuff into his backpack. “Oh, and feel free to keep the chips.” And then he was gone, door of the shed swinging shut.

Tenko frowned, staring at her cigarette. Who did this little shit even think he was? She angrily put out her cigarette out on the mat he was sitting on before stooping down to snatch up the bag of chips. They were her favorite flavor. Tenko stuffed a handful into her mouth. At least he had good taste in snacks.

* * *

 

“Hmm...” Tenko stared at her phone, feet tapping absentmindedly on the floor and one earbud stuffed into her ear. Who did she think the culprit was? It seemed a bit too early to tell, almost everybody had access to the shit that was used.

Up at the front of the room, her teacher chattered about some lesson Tenko had stopped paying attention to an hour ago. Flanking her were her classmates; most of them sleeping quietly, fiddling with their phones, or doing some other miscellaneous activity to distract themselves. A few select students scribbled down some notes, though even they seemed to be lagging behind. A warm spring breeze blew in through the window. The one kid in the class with bad allergies, who had been seated next to the window, sneezed for the fourth time within the past couple minutes. Poor fuck.

The new protagonist for the current season was busy analyzing the available clues to figure out why the victim had gone away from their room in the middle of the night when the lunch bell rang. Tenko didn’t bother to shut her phone off, simply stuffing it into her pocket and hauling herself to her feet. She’d forgotten to buy lunch again, so it was time for a trip to the nearby convenience store.

Halfway there, a cheery voice called out to her, making her tense up in anticipation. God damn it. “Yoo hoo, Chabashira!” The voice yelled out from behind, feet slapping against the concrete of the sidewalk. Tenko considered speeding up, or pretending that she didn’t hear the voice, but by the time a suitable plan formed in her head (yelling at him to piss off), the voice was already there.

“God.” Tenko sighed, “What the fuck do you want, Ouma?”

“Well, I saw you walking,” Kokichi began, stuffing his hands in his pockets. “And I figured ‘hey, that’s Chabashira walking alone! Nobody should walk alone, so I’ll walk with her’.”

“Maybe I wanted to be walking alone.” Tenko spat. In her ear, Monokuma called for the trial intermission. She sighed again and popped out her earbud and stuffed it into her pocket.

“Oh, well...” Kokichi put his hand to his chin. Apparently, he hadn’t even considered that possibility. “Do you want me to leave?”

“Kind of.” Tenko said.

“Dang.” He frowned, scuffing his shoe on the concrete. “Well… that sucks. If that’s what you want, though...”

“Yeah, it is.” She said, frowning.

“Alright.” Kokichi sighed, then fell back.

Tenko shook her head and kept walking. While she did so, though, she  _felt_  him lurking back there, just… following her. She figured it was coincidence at first, this was one of the more popular routes, but then he kept fucking following her. After a minute of him shadowing her, Tenko turned around. Kokichi looked up from his phone and waved.

“I thought I told you to stop following me.” She snapped.

“I’m not!” He held up his hands defensively. “I’m just heading to the convenience store! I wanted to grab some chips!”

“...” Tenko stared at him. She glanced behind him, and then across the street. Nobody from school. Tenko groaned. “Fuck, fine. Walk with me. I’m going to the same fucking place anyway and you’re gonna look like a freak stalker if you keep walking behind me like that.”

“Oh!” His eyes lit up, and he happily scampered to her side. “See, Chabashira, I told you that you’re a good person!”

“This doesn’t mean shit, Ouma.” Tenko said, “And if you tell anybody, I’ll have your head.”

“Aye aye.” Kokichi saluted.

“...jeez.” Tenko shook her head. She could already tell this was a mistake. The rest of the walk to the convenience store was filled with Kokichi chattering about random shit, from his game to his classes to the parties he saw her at ‘all the time’. Tenko didn’t have anything to say to him, but (and she wouldn’t admit this) it was nice to have something, even if it was Kokichi, filling the silence.

“Alright! Chips!” Kokichi cheered upon reaching the convenience store. He zipped away, disappearing in between the shelves. Tenko shook her head, moving to find something to eat. After combing through the available food, as well as bumping into Kokichi a few times, Tenko eventually had to settle on a plastic-wrapped sandwich with dubious ingredients and a soda. She plodded up to the counter just as Kokichi seemed to be finishing up, chattering with the person at the register. She laughed at a joke Kokichi made, and then turned to Tenko.

“Is that all for you today, ma’am?” The lady asked.

“Yeah,” Tenko said, putting her stuff on the counter and reaching for her wallet. Which wasn’t there. Tenko frowned, patting her breast pocket. And then the pockets on the inside of her blazer. And, of course, uniform skirts didn’t have pockets. Which meant… she left her wallet in her backpack, back at school. Tenko swore under her breath. She  _kind of_  wanted to eat lunch today.

“Ma’am?” The lady cocked her head. “Is everything alright?”

“I just...” Tenko gritted her teeth. “forgot my wallet.”

“Never fear, Ouma’s here!” Kokichi said suddenly, reminding Tenko of his presence. “Lemme get that for you!” Before Tenko could protest, Kokichi had dumped a pile of coins onto the counter, grinning. “There we go, that should be enough!”

“Of course.” The lady smiled at Kokichi, moving to count the coins out. Kokichi turned to Tenko with a bright grin. He was, however, met with a dark, stormy look on Tenko’s face, her jaw clenched enough to make her teeth ache. He blinked in surprise. The lady’s voice made both of them turn to look at her. “Here you go!” She handed Tenko a plastic bag with her food and drink in it and smiled. “The leftover change should be in there, thanks for coming!” Tenko snatched the bag from the lady and grabbed Kokichi’s arm with the other.

“W-Woah!” Kokichi yelped as Tenko dragged him outside without another word.

She had his arm clenched in her iron grip as she pulled him down the street. He looked afraid, but wisely kept his mouth shut. Tenko stomped down the street before turning a corner into an alleyway. Then, she shoved him up against the brick and growled at him.

“What’s the big fuckin’ idea, Ouma?”

“I-I… what?” He asked, looking scared.

“What are you fucking doing?” She snapped, clenching her free hand. “Nobody just… buys things for other people for no reason, okay? So what the fuck do you want?”

“Wh...” His fear melted slightly into confusion as he glanced left, then right. “What?”

“What. Do. You. Want?” She asked, taking a step after each word. Tenko towered over him, her eyes drilling holes into him. She could  _feel_  the heat radiating off of herself. “I’m not  _that_  fucking easy, you prick. I’m not going to spread my legs for you just because you bought me lunch. I know people fucking think that about me, but-”

“I just want to be your friend!” Kokichi blurted, cowering behind his arms.

“...what?” Now it was Tenko’s turn to be confused.

“I… I’ve been trying to tell you this for a while...” He peeked up at her. “I said… I said friends help each other out. And… I know you don’t, like, consider me one… but I consider you one of my friends. And… I saw that you didn’t have your wallet. And I didn’t want you to, you know, not have lunch. Plus, I already told you that I don’t wanna have sex with you.” He pouted.

“S… seriously?” Tenko asked in disbelief.

“Seriously what?”

“You seriously bought me lunch… because you wanted to be  _friends_?” Incredulity filled her voice. There was… no way he was  _this dumb_.

“I mean… yeah?” He glanced around again. “Friends… help each other, y’know? So I figured I would help my friend.”

“ _How_  do you consider us friends?” Tenko asked, throwing her free arm up in the air. “You’re a loser, a nerd that nobody fucking likes, I’m a popular bitch who parties and passes out in random assholes’ bathrooms and skips class to smoke.” She pushed his shoulder for emphasis. “We’ve… interacted like, three times, and I’ve never once been nice to you. You’re wasting your fucking time.”

“I… that’s not true!” Kokichi interjected. “I think… you’ve done some nice things for me, even if you don’t realize they’re nice! I think just talking to me while you think we’re so different is nice, in and of itself.” He smiled. “Though I will admit that you’re not exactly trying your best to be my friend.”

“...But  _why_?” Tenko asked. “Why could somebody like you  _possibly_  want to be friends with somebody like me?” She spat. “It makes no fucking sense. I’ve stated that I don’t like you, and people are just going to make fun of you for trying to talk with one of the ‘cool kids’ you know?”

“Aww,” Kokichi grinned. “Are you trying to protect me from getting bullied? I told you that you’re nicer than you think, Chabashira.”

“Ouma...” Tenko pinched the bridge of her nose and exhaled angrily. “What the fuck is wrong with you?”

“Dunno.” He replied, smiling and clasping his hands behind his head. “So, I guess I should just ask this upfront then.” Tenko cocked her brow at him. He beamed. “Wanna be my friend?”

“...” Tenko frowned and stared at Kokichi. He was a weirdo and a creep and a loser. Nobody seemed to be his friend, and yet everybody who he talked to seemed to enjoy his presence. He was fucked up and not exactly somebody who Tenko wanted to associate with. And yet… the balls on this fucking dude. “No.” She finally answered, but motioned with her head. “Now come on.”

“Great!” Somehow, he seemed to have understood. Kokichi trotted to her side, happily chattering about something that Tenko didn’t even bother trying to listen to. How the hell had this happened?

* * *

 

Tenko emerged from the bathroom quietly, the Ouma household quiet around her. The party had died, people had gone home, others had passed out on various surfaces or in various rooms. That was another good thing about an Ouma party, the fact that when a party was hosted there, people could stay the night. Tenko wasn’t quite sure what Kokichi’s parents did that they could afford to leave their kids alone for the weekend, but who cared.

She stalked down the hallway, shooting an angry frown at the bedroom she had been in not five minutes ago. Another party, another boy. And yet… it was just the same as every other fucking time. She was left unsatisfied for reasons that she couldn’t name, and yet fronted like that wasn’t the case. What the hell was wrong with her? She felt disgusting.

Tenko growled at herself, running a hand through her hair as she made it to the end of the hall, once again pushing out the screen after sliding the window open. The familiar sight of houses and the city in the distance filled her vision, and the cool night air settled on her skin. She took a breath of fresh air for the first time that night and climbed out onto the roof.

Once again, Kokichi was laying on a blanket on the roof, snacks and drinks balanced precariously on the tiles. This time, however, he caught her footsteps against the roofing and turned to her with a smile.

“Chabashira!” He greeted. “Nice night, isn’t it?”

“I guess.” She muttered, moving to place herself down onto the roof next to him. Her hand started drifting towards her pocket, reaching for her cigarettes. Instead, it clenched around a bottle of soda. Tenko frowned and glanced down in time to see Kokichi retracting his hand with a grin on his face. “Thanks.” She murmured, cracking it open and taking a sip. It hissed at her, and the drink stung as it slid down her parched throat.

“How’s the party?” Kokichi asked. “Sounds a bit quiet down there.”

“It’s over.” Tenko replied, taking another gulp of the soda. Her face contorted, and she held it up to the moonlight to look at the label before scoffing. “I hate this flavor.” She stated simply.

“Well give it back, then.” Kokichi said, reaching for the bottle. “I’ll drink it.”

“Don’t be gross.” Tenko snorted, holding the bottle away from him. “I’m gonna finish it.”

“And you call  _me_  the weird one.” Kokichi snickered, turning away to grab something. A moment later, Tenko found a cereal bar dropped into her lap, Kokichi peeling open one of his own to eat.

“...” Tenko was silent as she stared at it before shaking her head and giving Kokichi a nod in thanks.

“So… you ready to talk yet?” He asked. Tenko glanced over at him, annoyed.

“Fuck are you on about, Ouma?” She snapped.

“I mean, every time you come up here, you’ve got this same look on your face.” Kokichi said, staring up at the moon. “You look… miserable. And I figured, since we’re friends, you should be able to tell me what’s up, right? So I was just asking to see if you’re ready to talk about it.”

“You’re still on the whole ‘us being friends’ shit?” She asked. Kokichi snickered.

“You didn’t answer my question.” He said.

“...I don’t know.” Tenko finally answered. “It’s… not going to make any sense.”

“Well I wouldn’t be where I am if everything made sense.” Kokichi replied. Something about that struck Tenko strangely, but she pushed it away. He was always weird.

“You asked for this.” She warned him, ignoring his cheeky ‘sure did!’. Tenko sighed, pulling her legs to her chest and staring up at the moon. “I just… it doesn’t make any sense to me.”

“What doesn’t?” He asked, any inkling of a joking mood wiped away.

“I...” Tenko clenched her jaw. “I just… don’t understand why it isn’t the same for me as it is for everybody else.”

“...huh?” Kokichi cocked his head. “What isn’t?”

“S...” Tenko looked away, shame bubbling in her stomach. She was… she was really about to tell somebody this. “S...” The word died in her mouth. Tenko took a sip of soda.

“’S’?” Kokichi imitated the sound, prompting her to continue.

“Sex!” Tenko finally blurted, startling him. “Sex doesn’t make sense, okay?! I don’t… I don’t fucking understand.” Her voice wavered, and she placed her chin on her knees and wrapped her arms around her legs. “The other girls are always talking about how  _good_  it feels, but it just… it just doesn’t. It’s not good. I don’t like it, but I keep fucking trying and trying because it’s  _supposed_  to feel good, but I can’t make it and it makes me so fucking upset because...” Her voice cracked. “Because I don’t know what’s wrong with me.”

Throughout her rant, Kokichi sat quietly, taking in her words. His silence was deafening, and Tenko felt a prickling at her eyes, shame sending a wave of warmth over her body. Sweat beaded on her back despite the cool air. Stupid. Fucking stupid. He looked at her, his expression unreadable, and then away. Tenko clenched her jaw and looked away. She started to get up.

“Chabashira, wait.” Kokichi finally said. She stopped, looking at him and blinking away her forming tears. “I… okay, jeez.” He rubbed the back of his head. “I… I dunno how to help you. And… and I’m sorry about that. But… I don’t think there’s anything wrong with you.”

“Thanks for the vote of confidence.” She spat, reacting before thinking. “But you haven’t fucking been there, so how would you know? You weren’t there every time I went through it and tried to figure out what was going on, when I wasn’t enjoying it, when I was trying to figure out why I feel a gross, slimy feeling in my stomach when everybody else is feeling good.” Tenko angrily motioned with her hand, sloshing some soda out of her bottle and onto the roof. “Because any way I look at things, the thing in common is me. Which means there’s something wrong with  _me_ , because I’ve kept everything the same, and I’m the odd one out every time!”

“I mean,” Kokichi began, “I wouldn’t say there’s something  _wrong_. Different, maybe, but not wrong. You’ve just gotta find out what it is and accommodate it!” He smiled easily at her. “How do you think I got you to be my friend?”

“What?” Tenko asked, her anger waning slightly.

“Yeah, see, I’m sure it’s something like this:” Kokichi said, “I used to try to impress people, and always lied about who I was and what I liked, ‘cause I thought people would like me better if I was like them. But my friends never lasted, and I didn’t like them. And I thought the problem was me.” He clasped his hands behind his head, smiling at the moon. “But it wasn’t. I wasn’t the problem, my methodology was, y’know? Can’t make friends if you’re not yourself.”

“...so, what?” Tenko asked, frowning and settling back down onto the roof. Her blistering anger had dulled into a smoldering discontent, which she clung onto. “Are you saying that I’m fucking people wrong?”

“Not necessarily.” Kokichi said, “I’m just saying, maybe there’s something you’re missing, something that you haven’t considered yet. Just think about it, I guess. Maybe you’re fucking the wrong people?”

“...” Tenko was quiet. That… that didn’t make any fucking sense. And yet, she knew he said it in good conscience. He was just trying to help. “That’s fucking nonsense, Ouma.” She watched him deflate a little out of the corner of her eye. “But thanks anyway.”

“Sorry if I said something stupid. You’re right, it’s probably nonsense.” Kokichi laughed. “But I’m just doing my best.” He went back to watching the moon. “If you need any help, or to vent any more, lemme know.”

“If I need any help,” Tenko said, eyes flicking over to look at the stars, “you’ll know anyway, you stupid prick. I won’t have to say shit.”

“Maybe so.” Kokichi replied with a smirk.

* * *

 

“So, who do you think the culprit is this time?” Kokichi asked as the two walked down to the corner store to buy lunch. Tenko glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. He had some serious pep in his step, bouncing a little with each movement, while she was slouched and looked irritable. She blew a lock of hair out of her face.

“Dunno. I’m just pissed Uma got killed off. She was my favorite.” Tenko replied.

“I liked Uma too.” Kokichi said. “I think it’s uh… what’s his name?” Kokichi mused, tapping his chin. “Uh… the Ultimate Mathematician?”

“You think it’s fucking  _Goto_?” Tenko scoffed, hands in her pockets. “That’s dumb as hell.”

“Is it really that much of a stretch?” He laughed, clasping his hands behind his head. “This murder involved some really precise movements, and remember when Amami and Hiramoto tried to talk to him the other night? He was super suspicious. It’s totally him.” Kokichi concluded.

“Maybe.” Tenko replied.

Kokichi continued to chatter about why he thought Goto was the killer as the two continued their walk to the corner store. Tenko pushed the front door open, closing her eyes briefly as she was hit with a blast of cool, air conditioned air. Kokichi happily hopped over the threshold, continuing to chatter about Danganronpa. Honestly, it felt a little weird to be talking to Kokichi about Danganronpa. Not because Danganronpa was a niche thing that Tenko had to hide her enjoyment for. No, everybody loved watching Danganronpa. It was just… talking like this really cemented that she’d become friends with fucking Kokichi Ouma of all people.

She looked over a packet of instant ramen, reading over the ingredients. Kokichi stood next to her, happily inspecting bags of chips and humming the Danganronpa theme. It was… nice. Tenko’s face screwed up at the thought. Fucking… fucking weird. This was so fucking weird.

“What flavor of chips do you like, Chabashira?” Kokichi asked.

“Barbecue.” She responded without thinking, putting down the packet of ramen for a cup instead. That would be easier to make at school.

“Great, me too.” He replied, grabbing a family sized bag of barbecue chips. He then bounced out of the aisle. Tenko stared at where he was before sighing and grabbing another cup. She marched over to the coolers at the back, yanking them open and grabbing a couple of sodas.

Kokichi was at the front counter, jabbering at the cashier. The cashier was a young woman with short brown hair, a little older than them probably, and was chuckling at something Kokichi said. Her dimples were evident, and she brought up a hand to cover her mouth while she laughed. Tenko tromped up and dumped the cups of ramen on the counter, then yanked the bag of chips out of Kokichi’s hand and put that up there as well.

“How much?” Tenko asked.

“Chaba-” Kokichi began.

“Zip it, Ouma.” She snapped, turning back to the cashier, who smiled at them. “How much?”

“For all of it?” The lady asked. Tenko simply nodded, and she scanned everything before giving Tenko the total. Before Kokichi could protest, Tenko pulled some notes out of her wallet and dumped them on the counter. The cashier took them, nodding in satisfaction before handing Tenko her receipt. “Have a nice day.”

“You too.” Tenko replied, shoving the chips and one of the sodas into Kokichi’s hands before grabbing her own shit and starting to leave. Kokichi looked confused for a second before trotting after her.

“...” He was quiet as they walked, but when Tenko looked over at him, he had a  _massive_  shit eating grin on his face.

“...what?” She snapped.

“You did that to pay me back, didn’t you?” He asked cheekily.

“Yeah, what if I did?” Tenko snorted. “Maybe I don’t like being in debt to little shitstains like you.”

“Or maaaaaybe...” Kokichi smirked. “Maybe you wanted to pay back your good friend for lunch.” He laughed. “You’re such a great friend, Chabashira.”

“Shut up.” Tenko said.

* * *

 

Tenko slammed back another shot of something that she didn’t really care about the specifics of. It was alcohol, and that was good enough for her. Oh, it was also part of a drinking game, as the cheering off to the side reminded her. She glanced to the side, seeing a poor dude, who was also her opponent, hesitate before hitting his shot as well. Tenko smirked as he faltered.

Another set of shots was placed on the table before the pair, and Tenko wasted no time slamming the first. Her throat burned as the alcohol rushed down, but it was a feeling she relished, especially as her stubbornness surfaced. She was going to win this. It was after she hit the second shot that she heard a retching to her side, and the crowd screamed as the sickening smell of vomit filled the air.

“Chaba! Shira! Chaba! Shira!” The crowd chanted as the loser slunk off to go clean himself up. Tenko pumped her fist, and the crowd went wild. In celebration, Tenko downed her final shot, as well as the two her opponent didn’t get to. That pleased the crowd as well, and then yelled something unintelligible before starting to disperse to retrieve more alcohol.

Tenko put a hand on the table to steady herself. The alcohol was beginning to hit her, and she swayed a little bit. She was far from a lightweight, but that wasn’t her first opponent of the night, and they were serving some  _strong_  booze. Her eyes closed momentarily, letting herself recuperate from the sudden intake of alcohol. She was a little woozy, and her stomach did a flip.

“Chabashira?” A girlish voice called out. Tenko cracked her eyes open.

“...Muroya?” Tenko asked, narrowing her eyes to clear up her vision a bit. The girl in question, Ikumi Muroya, jogged up to her. Her black hair, short and floppy, hung in front of her eyes just like always. Tenko often wondered how she saw when her eyes were always covered up. The two weren’t the closest, but Tenko liked to consider her a friend at the least, and Muroya seemed to feel the same way.

“U-Um...” Muroya twiddled her fingers, seeming concerned. “I… I know that this is kind of weird to ask, but… can you help me?”

“Yeah, totally.” Tenko replied, straightening her back as best she could. “What’s up?”

“Well… I need to use the bathroom...” Muroya began, then flushed and shook her head, her hair swishing around her face. “A-Ah, that’s not what I need your help with! There’s um… there’s a fight in one of the bathrooms… and… and the others are full...”

“I see.” Tenko cracked her neck. A bit of vertigo hit her. “Don’t worry, I… I can deal with it. Just show me where.”

“Ah! Thank you!” Muroya smiled wide, and Tenko couldn’t help but smile back. Before Tenko could say anything, Muroya scurried away. Tenko had to move quickly to catch up with her, a bit unsteady on her feet. Woah, this was strong stuff. Her stomach rumbled.

The fight was happening in one of the second floor bathrooms. Tenko heard the shouting from down the hall, as well as the laughter. Hoo boy. Halfway down the hall, Muroya stopped, nervously twiddling her fingers. Tenko placed a hand on her shoulder, muttering a quiet ‘don’t worry’ before stumbling over to see what the fuck was going on.

Tenko finally got a good look at the scene before her when she stopped to brace herself against the door frame. There were three occupants, all boys. Of course. One of them was crouching in front of the toilet with his head in the bowl, while another was holding him there and laughing. The third figure was seated on the cistern, his hand on the lever, and also seemed to think the scene was a riot. The two boys not receiving a swirly glanced up when she knocked on the frame. That allowed the boy in the toilet to come up for air, finally letting Tenko see who it was. Fury rumbled in her abdomen at the sight of Kokichi Ouma gasping for air, toilet water sticking his hair to his face and his shirt to his chest.

“Yo!” The one on the cistern greeted with a grin. “Want a flush?”

“Shut… shut the hell up, asshole.” Tenko growled. “Get the fuck... out of here before I give the two of  _you_  a fucking swirly. At the same time.”

“Woah, hey, settle back, man.” The boy holding Kokichi down laughed, not taking her threat seriously. “We’re just having some fun. Ain’t that right, Ouma?” He snickered, pushing Kokichi’s head back into the toilet. Tenko marched up and, without hesitating, shoved him off of Kokichi. He fell over, falling into the nearby bathtub and hitting his head on the wall. Now free, Kokichi scrambled away and out into the hall, splashing water onto everybody there.

“Chabashira, what the shit?!” The first boy said, jumping off the cistern to help his friend. Before he could make it, Tenko grabbed him by the collar, spinning him to face her. She readjusted her grip, yanking his shirt up so he was a little closer. He gulped when Tenko snarled at him.

“Lis… listen good, a’ight?” She slurred. The alcohol coursed through her. “You do some… dumb shit like this again… and I’ll beat the shit out of you.”

“What’s your problem?” The boy asked, glaring. He put his hands on her shoulders, and she growled.

“Don’ fucking touch me. Just listen.” She snapped. “I can… even drunk, I can fuck. You. Up. We on the same page?” He didn’t respond, and she shook him a little. “Asked you a question. Now what’s your answer?”

“Y-Yeah, I get it.” He replied, letting his arms drop to his sides.

“Good. Now, you if pull some… some  _shit_  like this again, and if I  _hear_  about it… fucking  _god_  couldn’t save you from me, a’ight?” Tenko lifted him up a little. Sometimes, being taller than a lot of boys had its advantages. “Tell me… you understand.”

“Ack!” The boy had grabbed at her wrist, standing on his tip toes, to avoid being lifted off of the ground without support. “Alright, alright! I get it, I get it! Just put me down!”

Tenko sneered as she placed him onto the ground. He breathed a sigh of relief once his feet were once again fully on the floor, and released Tenko’s wrist once he realized he was stable again. And then Tenko shoved him towards the door, causing him to stumble and fall out into the hallway. She heard a few laughs from out there as he pulled himself to his feet and scurried away. One down.

“Get up.” She snapped at the boy in the tub, who was clutching his head.

“Bitch.” He spat back at her. “Fuck’s your problem, Chabashira? Why the hell do you give a fuck about a loser shithead like Ouma?”

“...” Tenko stared down at him, her vision (or was it her body?) swaying because of the liquor in her system. “Because I don’t fuckin’ like you. How’s that?” She asked, grabbing him by the collar. He yelped and tried to free himself, but Tenko pushed him into the wall. “Yeah, you wanna be a fuckin’… a fuckin...” She hummed, head spinning. “A fuckin’ bully? I’ll show you a fuckin’ bully.”

“Stop!” The boy yelped, swatting at her foot. “I get it, jeez!”

“I don’t… think you do.” Tenko spat, feeling anger bubble in her stomach. It was harsher, more noticeable than before. “I think you’re a fuckin’ prick. One that… don’t…  _doesn’t_  understand what kinda asshole he’s bein’.” He roughly grabbed her wrists, and she rewarded him with another slam against the wall.

“What’s your problem?” He yelled.

“I  _said_  it was you, dickhead.” Tenko growled, feeling the anger rise to her throat. She swallowed.

“Chabashira!” A voice called out. Tenko’s head snapped up, finding a sopping wet Kokichi staring at her from the hall. Muroya was there as well, head poking around Kokichi’s shoulder. In that brief moment, Tenko’s grip loosened. The boy in her grip freed himself, conking her on the chin as he escaped. The anger rose higher, warmth spreading through Tenko’s chest and returning to her throat.

“Fuckin’… look. Now look, Ouma.” Tenko snapped. “He got a… got aw...” She stopped talking. The warmth was stuck in her throat. And it wasn’t anger.

“Chabashira?” Kokichi asked, pushing aside a waterlogged lock of hair. “You alright?” Tenko blinked, then responded by turning around and blowing chunks into the toilet.

* * *

 

“Hey... you’re alright.” Muroya murmured, rubbing Tenko’s back and holding her hair. The party had died down, and Tenko had spent the previous half an hour retching into the toilet bowl, emptying her stomach of all of the alcohol she had dumped into it that night. There was still music and still shouting and yelling, but it wasn’t as loud anymore. Which was good, because Tenko’s head was pounding and her stomach was doing flips.

Tenko didn’t reply, feeling another bout of nausea overcome her. She tried to hold it back, but all that resulted was another stomach contraction as it rejected its contents, and Tenko spewed bile and liquor into the toilet. Muroya scratched her back lightly. Tenko felt sweaty and awful.

There was a knock at the door, and the comforting presence at Tenko’s side briefly left. Her hair flopped onto her back, and Tenko stared down at the vomit filled water and wondered what the fuck she was even doing. The presence returned a moment later, once again retrieving her hair and returning a hand to her back. Something moved to the other side, placing itself down onto the side of the tub.

“You feeling any better?” It asked. Tenko glanced up, pulling her head from the bowl, and stared at Kokichi. He looked genuinely concerned, and he had a towel draped over his shoulders.

“No...” Tenko muttered. “I’m fucked… I drank too much shit… My fucking… my stomach hurts...”

“It’s okay...” Muroya muttered, rubbing small circles on Tenko’s back.

“Here.” Kokichi laid a hand on her shoulder and held something out. Tenko wearily glanced over, finding a bottle of water. She slowly reached over and tried to uncap it. As the cap slid off, she fumbled it, and the three watched it bounce into the toilet bowl.

“Fucking… fuck.” Tenko growled, pouring some water into her mouth. She swished, then spat it into the toilet.

“Lean back.” Kokichi said, slowly pushing Tenko upright. Her head spun, but not as badly as it had been before. Once she was semi upright, Kokichi prompted her to drink some water again. Tenko grunted, taking a small sip while Muroya moved to flush the toilet. The vomit filled water swirled down the bowl, and Tenko watched solemnly as the water bottle’s cap went down the drain.

“Shit.” Tenko said, putting aside the water bottle. “Shitting… shit. Shit shit shit.” Kokichi patted her shoulder.

“Chabashira...” Muroya ran a hand down Tenko’s back. “I need to leave, okay? Ouma is here with you now.” Tenko simply nodded. She felt something coil around her arm, and saw Muroya giving her a quick hug. The other girl smiled. “Thank you for breaking up the fight.” Tenko stared at her for a second before nodding again and giving her a shaky smile. And then Muroya was up and gone, leaving Tenko alone in the bathroom with Kokichi.

She glanced over at him. He had a… curious look on his face, staring at the bathroom door in thought. It took a few seconds, but eventually noticed her staring and grinned his famous smile, though it looked a little forced.

“Thanks for the rescue, Chabashira. Guess I owe you one.”

“F...” Tenko started to speak, but her face scrunched up. Kokichi frowned and pulled her hair back so Tenko could lean over and throw up whatever was left in her stomach. It couldn’t have been much, but it certainly felt like it. With her head still in the bowl, Tenko held her hand out. A moment later, the water bottle was put into it, and Tenko swished and spat again. She coughed, propping herself up on the bowl, and turned to Kokichi. “Forget… forget about it.”

“Huh?” He asked, looking confused.

“The… owing me. Uh… thing.” Tenko dipped her head and spat into the toilet again before looking back at Kokichi. “We’re… fucking fr… urgh.” She put a hand on her stomach.

“Hey, it’s all good. Don’t push yourself.” Kokichi said.

“No just… lemme finish.” Tenko groaned, pushing herself up a little more. “You don’t… owe me shit. Because we’re f… fr… ugh...” She closed her eyes for a moment, willing away the barf in her throat. “We’re friends. And fr… friends urgh… friends help each other out.”

It was hard to tell when she turned back to the toilet to throw up once again, but Tenko could have sworn she saw Kokichi grinning.

* * *

 

“So it was food poisoning?” Kokichi asked, amused.

The two were back in the sports equipment shed. Tenko was nursing a cigarette next to the grimy window while Kokichi sat on the other side of the area, one hand in a bag of chips and the other on his portable game console. In the middle of the room, Kokichi’s phone sat, blaring the day’s episode of Danganronpa.

“Something like that.” Tenko snorted, taking a drag and holding the smoke in her lungs. She exhaled slowly and then spoke. “When I finally got home at fuck o’clock in the morning, my dad was fucked up too. We’d both had the fish from the restaurant we had gone to, so they probably served us some shitty stuff.”

“Haha.” Kokichi snickered. “That really sucks.”

“Yeah, no shit.” She replied, tapping away the ash on her cigarette. “...Thanks for keeping me company while I threw up everything I’ve ever eaten, by the way.”

“Oh, it was no problem!” Kokichi said happily. “Didn’t have anywhere to be anyway.”

“Yeah, speaking of.” Tenko turned to look at him, frowning. “Fuck were you doing there? I didn’t see any of your shithead siblings, and they’re pretty easy to pick out of a crowd.”

“...” Kokichi was quiet, far too quiet to be normal. He kept his eyes locked on his game before sighing. Tenko’s frown deepened. “You want the truth?”

“Yeah, kinda.”

“Well… hah, it’s kinda dumb, just so you know.” He tried to laugh it off, but Tenko could tell he wasn’t finding any humor in the situation. “Dunno, I just figured that everybody was always having fun at parties and stuff, and I wanted to try it too.”

“You?” Tenko scoffed. “No offense, Ouma, but you’re not a motherfucker who belongs at parties.”

“Yeah,” He chuckled. “I know.” Tenko frowned. She could tell he was putting on a smile, and after how he helped her last night (and since they’d become friends, honestly), what the hell kind of person was she to reaffirm his negative shit? Especially when all he wanted to do was have some fun, and got a fucking swirly for his troubles.

“...tch.” She clicked her tongue. “Dammit, you know what? Forget I said any of that shit.” Kokichi looked over at her, and she stared back. “If you wanna have a good time at a party, I’ll make sure you have a good time at a party, alright? The fact that that happened to you last night was bullshit, and it was pure luck that I was there. No more of that.”

“What are you saying, Chabashira?” Kokichi asked, though she could see the interested glint in his eye.

“I’m  _saying_ ,” She replied, “that next time, I’m taking you to a party with me.”

“What happened to not wanting people to think we’re friends?” He asked, now evidently teasing. Something about what she’d said had put him in a good mood.

“Fuck that.” Tenko said. She shimmied the dirty window open a little bit before flicking her cigarette butt through the opening. Then, she slammed the window shut and clasped her hands behind her head, leaned against the wall. “Some people aren’t worth it. And anybody that is won’t give a shit.”

“Now you’re speaking my language.” Kokichi said, grinning. And then something about his smile grew more… mischievous. “Would you mind if we brought somebody else along, though?”

“...who?” Tenko asked.

“Muroya.” He said simply. Tenko started.

“ _Muroya_?” She blinked in surprise, and Kokichi laughed.

“Yeah! She gave me her number when you were blowing chunks and asked me to text her when you got better.” He smirked. “Why, do you not want her to hang out with us?”

“That’s… not what I meant.” Tenko managed, rubbing the back of her head. “It just… caught me off guard.”

“What do you think of her?” Kokichi asked, the playfulness dropping from his voice. Tenko narrowed her eyes. What was he up to?

“She’s a friend. I see her sometimes and I like talking to her. What’s it to you?”

“Just wondering.” He said in such a way that Tenko knew there was more to it. And yet… she also knew she wasn’t going to be able to get anything else out of him. Little shit. “Anyway… here!” He held out something. Tenko frowned at it from across the room before sighing in annoyance. She got up and plodded across the floor, snatching the thing from Kokichi’s hand when she was in range.

“Fuck is this?” She asked, actually taking the time to look at it. It was… a piece of paper, folded a couple times. Tenko unfolded it and realized what it was the moment Kokichi spoke up.

“Muroya’s number!” He said, grinning. “She told me to give it to you when I had the chance. I was gonna text it to you, but that’s so informal, y’know?”

“...” Tenko stared quietly at the number for a few seconds. Muroya’s number… She frowned, but it wasn’t harsh or angry. More like… contemplative. She had Muroya’s number. For some reason… for some reason, that thought made Tenko’s stomach flutter. The edge of her lips twitched.

“Aw, are you smiling?” Kokichi asked cheekily. Tenko’s hand flew up, pressing up against her mouth. God… god, she  _was_. What the fuck?

“Ouma, am I gonna have to kick your ass?” She snapped, quickly stuffing the number into her shirt’s breast pocket.

“Nah.” He replied, grinning.

* * *

 

Tenko was relaxing on her couch. She was on her side, head propped up with one arm while the other held her phone. The day’s episode of Danganronpa was just finishing up, the screen going dark as the main character got out some final thoughts. A small bag of candy rested on the cushion in front of her. The sun was shining in from the window, casting warm rays onto her legs. It was a nice Saturday afternoon, and Tenko wanted to spend it relaxing.

With the screen faded out, Tenko closed out the app she used to watch Danganronpa and flopped onto her back. She grabbed the bag of candy and moved it to her stomach, staring up at her phone. What to do, what to do? Honestly… the only thing that Tenko wanted to do at the moment was take a nap. Right as she started getting herself comfortable, however, her phone buzzed with a text.

‘ _HOLY_ _CRAP_ _.’_ , from ‘Ouma Kokichi’.

‘ _what the hell, ouma?’_ Tenko texted back.

‘ _Chabashira oh my god. Have you checked your mail today?’_

‘ _no, why would i. its saturday who gives a shit?’_

‘ _You’re gonna, if you got what I got!!!!!’_

‘ _fine, i’ll bite.’_  Tenko texted, rolling her eyes.  _‘what did you get in the mail? and why the hell should i check mine?’_  She was wholly unprepared for the next text.

‘ _Dude, remember on last week’s show, how Danganronpa said they were going to start letting people apply for a chance to be on the show? Well I got scouted!!!!’_

‘ _wait WHAT.’_  Tenko sat bolt upright, candy falling to the floor. The little, colorful sweets spilled all over the floor and scattered, but she really didn’t give a shit at the moment.  _‘ouma, do not fuck with me right now.’_

‘ _I’m not, I swear. Here look:’_ She received the text. And then, a second later, she got a picture. She saw Kokichi’s hand holding an envelope, the sender listed as ‘Team Danganronpa’. It was fucking real. Tenko brought the phone up to her face in disbelief before shooting him a text back.

‘ _no fucking way.’_

‘ _Yes way!’_  His text read.  _‘Now check your dang mailbox! You could have gotten one too!’_

‘ _there’s no way.’_ Tenko replied again. Still, she was already off of the couch, stuffing her phone in her pocket. She tromped through the apartment, searching for her key to the apartment’s mailbox, before practically kicking her front door open and heading out.

The walk to the apartment building’s mailbox wasn’t long, but Tenko still felt some sort of anxiety bubbling in her stomach. Danganronpa was sending out letters… Tenko wasn’t the biggest fan of Danganronpa, but… well, she’d kind of be stupid to not want to be on the show, y’know? It was  _the_  biggest thing out there, and everybody loved it. Who wouldn’t wanna be on Danganronpa? She took the stairs three at a time, ignoring the elevator. Her legs were quicker.

Tenko leaped at the bottom of the stairs, skidding to a stop at the landing. Adrenaline pumped through her veins. This was the first time she’d felt this pumped up in a while. She shoved the stairwell door open and made a beeline for the cluster mailboxes up front.

“C’mon, c’mon...” She muttered to herself, trying to find the right key as she speed walked. In her head, Tenko weighed the odds. What were the chances that she  _actually_  got a letter from Team Danganronpa? Second to none, right? Kokichi was lucky, the little bastard, but who’s to say she was that lucky as well? There were so many people in her school, let alone in the area, that had the possibility of being chosen. Still… Tenko held onto this feeling, this charged energy that pumped through her veins. She let herself have this, even if she knew there wasn’t anything there.

Upon locating her apartment’s mailbox, she quickly jammed the key in. The lock came undone with a quiet click, and Tenko practically threw the tiny door open. And inside was… nothing. Tenko stared at the empty mailbox for a few seconds. Then she scoffed and shut the door, locking it again. Figures. She should have expected that. Fucking stupid of her to think otherwise.

Tenko got into the elevator, pressed the button for her floor, and folded her arms over her chest. Stupid. Stupid stupid stupid. The ride back up was silent, and Tenko tapped her foot on the floor in annoyance. She was mad at herself. Mad that she’d expected anything, and even more mad that she’d got her hopes up. It was dumb, and so was she. Her phone buzzed with a text, but she ignored it.

Upon arriving back at the apartment, Tenko shoved the front door of her apartment open, letting it slam into the door stop. There was a surprised ‘woah’ from further in. Tenko threw the door closed.

“Hey, Tenko Bean, is everything alright?” A voice called out from the kitchen.

“...Yeah. I’m fine, dad.” She said.

“You sure? Sound kinda grumpy.” Her father replied. Tenko rolled her eyes and tromped into the kitchen to find her dad standing there, picking up some boxes of pasta and plastic spice bottles from the floor. There were plastic grocery bags on the counter, alongside some stray fruits that looked like they’d gotten loose. He looked up at her and laughed. “Your slamming around made me drop them.”

“...sorry.” Tenko sighed, stooping down to help pick them up. Once everything was gathered up and placed back on the counter, she stared at him. Sometimes, it was weird being eye level with her dad. “How was the grocery store?”

“Oh, same old same old.” Her father said, moving to start putting things away. “I don’t know what’s got you pouty today, but I know what’ll make you feel better.”

“Yeah?” Tenko asked, crossing her arms again.

“Mmhmm.” He went to grab a spice bottle and motioned at one of the grocery bags on the counter. “I picked up the mail on my way up, and your Danganronpa merch was in it. What’d you order? Was it a poster? Couldn’t have been big if it fit into an envelope.”

“...huh?” Tenko frowned, letting her arms fall to her side. “Merch?”

“Yeah, you got something. ‘Team Danganronpa’ sent it.”

Instead of responding, Tenko rushed over to the indicated grocery bag. Underneath was a pile of envelopes, and Tenko immediately shoved the bag to the side so she could root through the pile. In the middle was a pristine white envelope, with her name printed neatly on the front. The sender was listed as ‘Team Danganronpa’. Tenko’s eyes lit up, widening in surprise. Was this… was this real? She flipped it over, finding it sealed with the trademark symbol. She quickly tore open the envelope and pulled out one of the papers inside.

‘ _Salutations, Prospective Danganronpa Star,’_ the letter began, ‘ _Have you ever wanted to be famous? Does the thought of entertaining the entire world sound interesting to you? Do you desire to participate in one of the biggest pieces of entertainment in history known to humankind? Then you’re in luck, because you’ve been selected by Team Danganronpa as a special potential candidate!’_

“No fucking way.” She said.

“Language, Tenko Bean.” Her father chimed.

“Sorry.” Tenko said without thinking. Her eyes scanned the rest of the page in awe. It wasn’t much, just describing what Danganronpa offered and what she’d be getting into, as well as some legal bullshit, but… but it was an honest to god, genuine invitation from Team Danganronpa themselves. An invitation with  _her_ name on it. Tenko Chabashira.

Tenko slowly put the letter down onto the counter and grabbed the envelope, reaching in for the other paper. It was an application form, one that looked more like a survey than anything, and had a list of typical elements for Danganronpa participants: interests, dislikes, backstory ideas, preferred talent, that kind of stuff. This was real.

Her phone buzzed in her pocket again, and then again. Tenko’s eyes were stuck focused on the papers before her. This didn’t feel real. And yet here she was, holding the papers. Her phone buzzed, demanding her attention. She slowly stuck her hand into her pocket and pulled out her phone.

There were texts. Some from classmates she wasn’t interested in talking to at the moment, asking if she wanted to go drinking this weekend. There were a few from Kokichi, asking if she was alive. And finally… one from Muroya. Tenko blinked in surprise.

‘ _Hey Chabashira, it’s Muroya, got your number from Ouma.’_  It read,  _‘Let me know when you read this, kay? :D’_  Tenko’s face heated up. She… well, she’d been  _attempting_  to get past this weird block preventing her from sending Muroya a text first. For some reason… the thought of sending her a text made Tenko’s fingers lock up and her heart beat in anxiety.

‘ _sup muroya’_  Tenko stared at the text she’d just typed out. What the fuck was that? That was fucking lame. Still… every time she tried to think of something to add to what she’d written, her head went blank. So, before she could erase the pathetic text she’d typed out, Tenko hit ‘send’.

“So, Tenko Bean,” Her father said out of nowhere, making Tenko jump a little in surprise. “did you get your cool merch?”

“Got something better.” Tenko said, moving to respond to Kokichi.

“I’m glad.” Her father replied.

* * *

 

“What’d you put for ‘Interests’?” Kokichi asked.

“Fill in your own fucking app, Ouma.” Tenko snapped. The two were once again back in their regular ‘during school hangout’ of the equipment shed. This time, they were seated next to each other, with Tenko on the floor leaning against a rolled up mat of some sort, while Kokichi was seated on a bin of some kind of sports paraphernalia, legs crossed. “If they’re too similar, neither of us are gonna get in, you dunce.”

“I already wrote something down.” He said, pouting. “I just wanted to know what you put. You’re so mean to me.”

“...fuck’s sake.” Tenko snorted. “Fine, but you have to tell me what you put first.”

“Alright, alright.” He conceded easily, laughing. “I put down two things: soda and telling the truth. Do you think I should put ‘helping others’ down as well?”

“Maybe if you write ‘i’m actually lying about everything on this app’ after it.” She scoffed.

“Aw, mean!” Kokichi snickered. “Alright, your turn!”

“...” Tenko sighed. “Okay. I put… ‘nunchucks’.”

“Pff… pfft! Pfahahahaha!” Kokichi burst into laughter. Tenko scowled at him.

“Fuck you, Ouma.”

“N-No, I… ahahahaha! Oh god, I’m sorry...” He continued to laugh, wiping at his eyes. “That’s just… ahahaha, that’s so funny!”

“I think they’re cool, alright?!” She snapped.

“No, no I’m… I’m not judging you!” Kokichi said, continuing to snicker. “It’s just… that’s hilarious. Didn’t think you had it in you.”

“Tch.” Tenko clicked her tongue in annoyance, cheeks red. Asshole. The two settled back into silence for a few minutes, filling out their applications. After a little while, Tenko’s phone buzzed in her pocket, and she went to check it. Her lips curled up into a slight smile when she saw it was from Muroya and moved to answer.

“Is that Muroya?” Kokichi teased.

“Fuck off.” Tenko replied, fingers tapping against the screen. “Why the fuck did you give her my number?”

“Well...” He tapped his chin with his pencil, then shrugged. “Because she wanted it, and you weren’t texting first. I even gave her your number and everything!”

“She… wait, what?” Tenko frowned, looking up at the grinning Kokichi. “She wanted  _my_  number?”

“Yup!” He replied, looking cheeky. “Didn’t I tell you that? You’re really slacking, Chabashira.”

“W-Well… well, if I had known...” Tenko began, trailing off.

“I still don’t think you would have texted first.” Kokichi snickered. Tenko frowned.

“Do you know something, Ouma?” She asked, brow furrowed.

“Dunno.” He replied simply, going back to scribbling stuff out on his application. “Just call it a hunch.”

“Fuck kinda hunch?” Tenko asked, now more suspicious.

“I’ll tell you if it comes true.” Kokichi said, looking up at her. He pressed the eraser of his pencil against the corner of his mouth and winked cheekily.

“...prick.” Tenko replied, going back to her application. She found herself on the back of the page, looking at a box next to the place where she was to sign. ‘ _I am currently enrolled in high school and give consent to Team Danganronpa to use me for entertainment purposes with no legal ramifications.’_ it read. Tenko frowned at it, then flipped the page over to fill out something on the front.

* * *

 

Tenko sighed, pushing open the door to the girl’s bathroom. It was really weird. Before, she’d cut classes because she didn’t like the teachers and didn’t care about the lessons or the material. Nothing had been very interesting to her. But now… now she was cutting class for a different reason: she was avoiding her classmates.

Danganronpa was a huge deal, and Tenko was already popular. So it wasn’t really a surprise to her when talk about her  _blew up_  when she let slip that Danganronpa had scouted her. People were coming up to her in the halls, asking all sorts of questions about the show. What did she write on her application, what would her talent be, did she think they’d actually accept her, bullshit like that. Even a few of the teachers seemed interested in her connection to Danganronpa, and she’d received a few offhanded questions from them as well.

Tenko was no stranger to popularity, but even she had a limit. She shoved one of the stall doors open, slamming and locking it behind her. Just a few minutes alone. That was all she needed right now, just a few minutes to hear herself think. Tenko dropped herself down onto the toilet unceremoniously, dropping her backpack onto the floor and pulling out her phone and earbuds. She popped her earbuds in and turned on some music. The Danganronpa theme came on, and Tenko frowned before skipping it. Not right now.

Her phone buzzed, and Tenko closed her eyes, trying to ignore it. And then it buzzed again, and again. Eyes still closed, Tenko scowled and leaned against the wall. Her phone buzzed insistently. Bzzt. Bzzt. Bzzt. Bzzt.

“Fuck!” Tenko snapped, grabbing at her head with one of her hands. “Just shut up!” She jumped to her feet and ground her teeth, clenching her phone tightly. The trajectory was already set up, Tenko’s arm reeling back, aiming for the toilet bowl. And then Tenko realized what she was doing and growled. Fucking idiot. Throwing her phone into the toilet wasn’t gonna solve shit. She, against her better judgment, chose to look down at the text messages lining her screen. They were all the fucking same.

‘ _How’s the Danganronpa app?’_  
 _‘When are you doing your interview?’  
_ ‘ _Have you seen yesterday’s episode yet?’  
_ ‘W _anna party this Saturday?’  
_ ‘ _Reply to Muroya’s text.’_.

Wait, what?

Tenko scrolled back to the most recent text.  _‘Reply to Muroya’s text._ ’ from Ouma Kokichi. Fuckin’ a. She scrolled through the plethora of messages, finding Muroya’s text buried between a question about her potential talent and one about what kind of alcohol she had.  _‘I know you’ve kinda been stressed lately,’_  it read, ‘ _and I asked Ouma already,_ _and he said yes_ _. But would you like to go to the party on Saturday? It’s ok if you don’t.’_  Before she could stop herself, Tenko’s fingers were flying across the screen.

‘ _id love to.’_  she sent.  _‘sorry for not replying earlier. phone’s been getting blown the fuck up ever since i told people about the DR thing last week.’_

‘ _Oh, yes!’_  Muroya texted back almost immediately.  _‘People have been approaching me as well, asking about you._ _> _<_ _’_

‘ _shit, my b.’_

‘ _Please don’t worry about it._ _D:_ _I know it’s not your fault.’_  Though she received the text, the little bubble with three dots popped up, indicating Muroya was sending another. Tenko anxiously tapped her foot, and it appeared after a second.  _‘I don’t wanna be annoying like the others, but… are you really going to apply?’_

That question caught Tenko off guard. Everybody else’s questions had been going off the assumption that she was going to turn the application in, and after a while, Tenko had simply assumed the same. After all, what kind of idiot would somebody have to be to refuse a chance to be on Danganronpa. At the same time… did she  _want_  to be on Danganronpa?

‘ _i dunno.’_  Tenko texted back,  _‘i never really thought about saying no.’_

‘ _Ah! I’m sorry if I’ve dissuaded you! That wasn’t my intention’ / ‘I was simply asking.’_

‘ _no big.’_  Tenko stared at her phone for a few seconds. Her fingers moved slowly, but she found there wasn’t really a way for her to stop them from doing what they were doing. But maybe she didn’t want to stop them.  _‘hey uh. you wanna, like. hang out today? we could like, dunno, get real food or watch a movie or something.’ / ‘_ _just something to get away from everybody for a bit.’_  Tenko’s heart seized up the moment she sent the pair of messages, though she thumped herself in the chest. There was nothing wrong with wanting to hang out with your friend. So then… what was with the hesitation?

‘ _I’d love to! ^_^’_ Muroya texted back.  _‘I heard there was a really good horror film that released the other day!’_

* * *

 

“Gurl, you cray-zee!” Kokichi laughed. “I just can’t believe you actually did it! God, you’re gonna have to tell me how it went.”

“...” Tenko didn’t reply. There was a certain… feeling that she got some times that she was sure everybody else got. Like… when you were in a place when you shouldn’t be, and the place didn’t feel right because you were seeing it in a way that wasn’t meant to be seen. That’s how she felt right now, like the hairs on her arms were standing up because being here right now wasn’t… right. And for some reason that felt dangerous.

“...earth to Chabashira. You okay?” Kokichi asked.

“I… I just...” Tenko finally tore her eyes away from her surroundings. “I can’t believe I’m in your house when its clean.”

“Shut up!” Kokichi pouted, putting his hands on his hips. “Rude!”

It was weird, honestly, being in the Ouma household in the middle of the day. Sun shined through the windows, pleasantly illuminating empty rooms. The place was warm, without being humid, and there were signs of the place being lived in without it being trashed. Simple things like a shirt draped over the arm of the couch, a few snack wrappers laying on a table, and a sticky note stuck to the wall, reminding somebody to take the trash out when it got full. It was… surreal, seeing the Ouma household as a fucking house and not as a place where a bunch of shitty high schoolers got wasted for one reason or another.

“Look, it’s just weird. You wouldn’t get it.”

“And I don’t wanna! I like my house this way!” Kokichi shook his head. “If you don’t stop insulting it, I’ll kick you out.”

“Fine, fine. Sorry.” Tenko glanced away, mildly embarrassed. “Where are we going?”

“The kitchen!” Kokichi replied, continuing to lead her along. “You’ve gotta spill the deets.”

“What fucking deets?” Tenko asked, following along. “And I thought you called me here to work on homework or whatever.”

“I mean, that’s what I  _said_ ,” Kokichi replied, a teasing tone in his voice. “But I didn’t think you’d actually wanna do homework. If you do, though, I’ve got some math stuff you can help me out with.”

“God, don’t even start.” Tenko snorted. “Whatever happened to loving telling the truth?”

“I didn’t lie.” Kokichi pointed out. “I invited you over to work on homework. Like I said, we can work on that.” As he spoke, the pair arrived in the kitchen. It was pretty large, but Tenko found it weird to be there when the sun was up. Kokichi dropped his bag on the floor and plopped his elbows down onto the counter, cradling his head in his hands. “Oooooor, you can tell me the deets.”

“ _What deets_?” Tekno asked in annoyance, dropping her bag on the floor next to the counter.

“You and Muroya, of course.” Kokichi said.

“What in god’s name are you talking about?” Tenko asked, rolling her eyes.

“She told me you went out to a movie the other day.” He said, looking excited. “Tell me all about it. Did you have fun?”

“Fuck do you think?” Tenko snapped. “And why the hell do you care?” She was about to leave it at that when something occurred to her. Tenko narrowed her eyes at Kokichi. “What was she texting  _you_  for?”

“It’s a secret.” Kokichi winked. “And I care because she’s my friend too.”

“Ouma.” She said, moving her hands to rub at her temples. “Sometimes, it’s real hard to not punch you square in your face.” Tenko glanced up to see his cheeky smile and groaned. “Alright, fine. Yeah, we had fun.”

“What’d you do?” Kokichi asked, looking like a kid that was being told a bedtime story.

“We fucking… met up after school.” Tenko began, pressing her lips together. “And we went to the theater and watched that stupid horror flick that came out last weekend. It was alright, kinda shitty. And then we went and got ramen at that nice place down the street. She offered to pay for me, and I offered to pay for her. We paid for each other.”

“That’s so cute.” He said.

“Shut the fuck up.” Tenko glared. “And then I walked her home.”

“Wow what an excellent time between a pair of very close friends.” Kokichi said, still grinning.

“...” Tenko stared at him for a second. “Okay, you’re definitely up to something.”

“Whatever do you mean?” He asked innocently.

“You’re texting Muroya about what I’m doing with her, and you’re asking me to tell you about it anyway, and you’re making those dumbass comments. And every time this topic gets brought up you grin like an idiot.”

“I just find it interesting, is all.” Kokichi replied, still grinning knowingly. “You never do that stuff with me.”

“Yeah, because I don’t like you.” Tenko snapped.

“Ah, but you like Muroya?” Kokichi asked.

“Uh, yeah. What kind of stupid question is that?”

“Never mind!” Kokichi said, clasping his hands behind his head. “Wanna watch Danganronpa?”

“...whatever.” Tenko frowned, watching Kokichi skip away. ‘She likes Muroya’. Well of course. They were friends, they hung out. And yet… something about the way that conversation went made her think the little shit was up to something. ‘You never do that stuff with me’. Kokichi’s words echoed in her ears. Well yeah. Maybe not. But she… okay, well, maybe she didn’t do that stuff with any of her other classmates either. Well… okay.

“You comin’ or what?” Kokichi called out.

“Yeah, yeah. Keep your pants on.” Tenko snorted, stuffing her hands in her pockets and following after. What was he doing?

* * *

 

“Make sure you’ve filled everything out!” Kokichi reminded her, adjusting the collar of his shirt and looking at himself in Tenko’s mirror. He had on a nice button-up, a deep violet in color, as well as a red bow tie, nice pair of slacks and a pair of brown dress shoes.

“I did, alright? Chill.” Tenko grunted, pulling her skirt one way. She glared at it, then shifted it the other way. It was a stupid pleated thing, something that Tenko had a hard time fixing. She hated skirts. The rest of her clothing consisted of a pale blue blouse and a pair of flats, which pinched her toes in a really irritating way.

The two were in Tenko’s room, and Kokichi had decided that initiative was key, and that they would be going to the Danganronpa office to do their interviews today. He had called ahead the week before and set up an appointment, while Tenko had reclined on the couch and listened in. She didn’t really think any of that was necessary, but he thought it was and she wasn’t going to argue.

“Lemme see.” Kokichi demanded, putting his hands on his hips and marching over to her. Tenko groaned, turning towards him, holding her arms out. He put his hand to his chin, tapping his cheek thoughtfully. “No, like this. You’ve folded it over weird.” Kokichi reached out and grabbed the hem of Tenko’s skirt, adjusting it so that it was aligned correctly. He also gave it a sharp flap, which made it whoosh around her legs and make her shirt flutter. She smacked the top of his head. “Ow!”

“Don’t go touching my skirt, you little creep.” Tenko snapped.

“I was just trying to help.” He whined, covering the struck spot with his hands. “You’re so mean to me.”

“Well, if I’m a jerk, it’s because I care.” Tenko rolled her eyes and headed over to her desk, where her Danganronpa application was sitting. She leaned down to give it a final once over. Everything was filled out… except for…

Tenko squinted leaning down to read the description for the last box that needed checking. She thought she’d done this one. ‘ _I am currently enrolled in high school and give consent to Team Danganronpa to use me for entertainment purposes with no legal ramifications.’_  Tenko stared at it for a moment. It was such an innocuous statement, it was hard to believe that if she checked this box, she’d be agreeing to die.

She checked the box.

“You all done?” Kokichi asked, peering over her shoulder.

“Yeah,” Tenko straightened her back, “just forgot to check something off.” She picked up the application and gave it a final  _final_ once over before stuffing it into her backpack and shouldering it.

“Tch.” Kokichi clicked his tongue. “Stuff like that’ll get’cha, Chabashira. Gotta be more careful.”

“Whatever.” She rolled her eyes and moved around Kokichi, pushing the door to her room open.

“Is that you, Tenko Bean?” Her father called out from the other room, the sound of the door catching his attention. “Are you going to that Danganronpa thing?”

“Yeah!” She called back. “I’ll be back later tonight!”

“Okay! Don’t stay out too long! Love you!”

“Alright.” Tenko replied. “Love you too.”

“Bye, Mr. Chabashira!” Ouma hollered, peeking over to wave goodbye.

The two were out of her apartment soon after, and Kokichi hummed the Danganronpa theme as they rode down the elevator. Tenko found herself lost in thought as they strode out onto the street, her hand finding its way towards her pocket. Which wasn’t there, because she had a skirt on. She glanced down before sighing and taking off her backpack so she could root through it.

The sun was beginning to set, and the sky was painted orange. A humid breeze blew over the area, sticking to Tenko like slime and settling over her like a second skin. She finally found what she was digging through her bag for, removing her box of cigarettes from the recesses of her bag. Tenko flicked the box open, plucking a cigarette from it with her lips, before closing it and returning it to the bag. Her lighter was easier to find, and she fiddled with it as she swung her bag back over her shoulder.

As she lit it up, hand held up to block the slight breeze, Tenko glanced to the side. Kokichi held his application, eyes meticulously scanning the page. He had a pencil, and tapped it against his cheek. Tenko looked forward again, letting her hands fall to her sides. Blue tinted smoke floated from the tip of the cigarette, and Tenko let her eyes follow it up.

“Y’know,” Kokichi chimed in, “you should be careful with smoking! What if they don’t like it?”

“Then they’ll change it.” Tenko spoke around the cigarette, which dangled from the corner of her mouth. “Don’t act like they wouldn’t change everything about us.”

“I’m just saying.” Kokichi replied, “It’s something to keep in mind.” He glanced over at her. “You okay? You don’t sound very excited.”

“I dunno.” Tenko sighed. “This is so fucking cool, being scouted and invited to do something like this, but… I was thinking about it all day yesterday. What happens to us when we win?”

“I mean...” Kokichi shrugged. “We get lots of money and fame and Danganronpa uses us to rep their next season.” He grinned. “That sounds cool, right?”

“I mean, yeah, but… that’s not what I meant.” She sighed, glancing away. “It’s dumb. Never mind.”

“Aw, c’mon!” Kokichi bounced closer, leaning his head on her bicep. “Now you gotta tell me! Tell me, tell me!”

“God, shut up.” Tenko snapped, “Ouma, I… god, I really hate myself for saying this.” She clenched her jaw. “I… I don’t wanna not be your friend, alright?” That seemed to surprise Kokichi, and he leaned back a little bit. “You’re… fuck, you’re probably the nicest person I’ve ever met, and one of my best friends. When… no,  _if_  we both survive… how can we be certain we’ll still be friends? You mean a lot to me, alright? I don’t exactly wanna give that up.”

“...” Kokichi was quiet, and Tenko refused to look at him. She swallowed thickly, reaching up to pull the cigarette out of her mouth, holding it loosely between her middle and index fingers.

“Like… I know this is fucking amazing. It’s so cool, and I’m shocked both of us got scouted. But, like… fuck, you’re my friend. And it’s fucked up to think that we’re both signing up to become different people. People who might not be friends.” She stopped talking, and the air grew quiet. Tenko scoffed and took another drag from her cigarette. “See? I said it was dumb.”

“Chabashira...” Kokichi said. Tenko glanced over at him, and the two made eye contact. The little shit smiled. “Man, you’re a riot, y’know that?”

“So  _you’re_  making fun of me now?” Tenko asked, just a little hurt. She took a drag of her cigarette. “How the tables have turned.”

“No, no, no!” Kokichi practically yelled, a look of genuine concern on his face. “No, I wouldn’t make fun of you! I’m just sayin’… I think it’s funny that you think we could stop being friends.”

“Fuck’s that supposed to mean?” Tenko asked, glancing at him.

“I mean,” He grinned. “that we’re such great friends, that it’s kinda silly to think that there’d be anything that would make us stop being friends.”

“They’re gonna change who we are.” She reminded him. “No memories of us being friends or shit we’ve done together or whatever. They’re gonna turn us into other people.”

“Then won’t we just become friends again?” Kokichi asked, clasping his hands behind his head. “We did it the first time, and it’s like you said: We’re nothing alike. If we could be as different as we are now, and still become friends, what’s stopping us from doing it again in the game?”

“...” Tenko thought about that for a little bit. Kokichi grinned happily at her. She glanced up at the sky and then down at the sidewalk. Then she looked at him again. He was still smiling. Tenko sighed, and despite her words, her lips quirked up into a smile. “You’re dumb as hell,  _Kokichi_. Anybody ever tell you that?”

His eyes lit up.

“No,  _Tenko_ , nobody’s ever told me that before.” Kokichi replied.

“Well then.” She stated, her smile growing against her will. “Glad I was the first.”

* * *

 

The front lobby of the Danganronpa office was so pristine that Tenko felt like she was gonna mess something up just by breathing on it. The floor was clean, white tile, and the lights were a harsh, buzzing fluorescent. The air was clear and quiet, aside from the sound of Tenko anxiously clacking the hard candy in her cheek against her teeth. She sat on a white chair in front of a glass coffee table lined with stupid tabloid magazines. The front desk was white too, as was the pin on the shirt of the person manning said desk and the clock ticking away on a nearby wall. Was there fucking anything here that wasn’t white?

Tenko started tapping her food against the floor, filling the air with quiet thumping. She hunched over in her chair and drummed her fingers against her thigh. Anxiety pumped through her veins, and she found herself fidgeting. The longer she spent sitting here, the stranger she felt about this. Kokichi was the one keeping her thinking positively, and he was currently doing his interview.

Tenko glanced at the clock. Kokichi’d been in there for almost ten minutes now. How long did an interview like this last? She supposed that she’d have to sell herself to Team Danganronpa, but how much? They were the ones that scouted  _her_ , after all. They were the ones that wanted to talk to her. Still, she had to impress. But what was she supposed to say?

Similar thoughts filled Tenko’s head as she waited, fidgeting and tapping and chewing and waiting. This was too much. She was right about to stand up and start pacing when the door near the front desk buzzed and swung open. Two figures emerged, one being Kokichi. He had his hands clasped behind his head and was grinning. The other figure was a girl, looking to be about their age, with long blue hair. She had a clipboard in one hand, a pen in the other, and was laughing. She had a pair of glasses that reflected light into Tenko’s eyes when she turned to face her.

“Well then, thank you for the interview, Ouma. It was very nice to meet you.”

“Likewise, Shirogane.” Kokichi replied. “I’m sure we’ll be seeing each other some time soon, eh?”

“We’ll see.” ‘Shirogane’ replied, chuckling and covering her mouth. She turned towards Tenko, and Tenko shivered when they locked eyes. Something about ‘Shirogane’s gaze was piercing and calculating for a brief moment before she smiled. “I take it you’re Chabashira Tenko?”

“Uh… yeah. Yeah, that’s me.” Tenko replied, finally standing up. Her back popped, and the paper in her hand crinkled. “Nice to meet you.” She greeted as she approached.

“Don’t look so nervous, Tenko.” Kokichi said. Shirogane cocked an eyebrow. “You’ll do just fine! I believe in you!” He threw an arm around Tenko’s middle, pulling her close. Tenko rolled her eyes and flicked him in the forehead. “Ow!”

“Don’t touch me, you little degenerate.” She said, looking down at Kokichi. He pouted.

“You’re mean.”

“It’s because I care.” Tenko told him. When she turned back, Shirogane had a wide smile on her face, and was scribbling something down on her clipboard. She glanced back up at the pair and flapped her hand around in embarrassment.

“Oh, sorry! Don’t mind me, I’m just taking some notes! I just came up with an excellent idea.” Shirogane smiled. “I suppose I should introduce myself formally. Shirogane Tsumugi.” She rested her pen on her clipboard and held out a hand.

“Chabashira Tenko.” Tenko greeted, shaking Tsumugi’s hand.

“Ah, you look just like your picture!” Tsumugi commented, retracting her hand. She quickly snatched up the pen and scribbled something else out. “Excellent, excellent. Please, follow me.” Tsumugi turned heel and began walking back through the door.

“Good luck, Tenko.” Kokichi said, all hints of mischievousness gone. In its place was a large, genuine smile. “You got this.”

“...thanks.” She smiled back at him before following Tsumugi through the door.

The hallway beyond was just as white as the lobby. White tile floor and white wall and ceiling paneling. It only made Tsumugi stand out more, her blue hair easily drawing Tenko’s gaze. She glanced up when Tenko stepped through and smiled, then motioned for Tenko to follow.

“It’s so great to finally see you.” Tsumugi commented, still buried in her notes. “I just came from another city. I interviewed two other scouted applicants, and they seemed so different from the two of you.”

“Really.” Tenko stated.

“Mmhmm.” Tsumugi nodded. “Their attitudes towards this were so off expectation. It was actually very interesting. One of them said she wanted to win the game without killing anybody.” She laughed, and Tenko snorted and cracked a half smile.

“’S not how things work.” Tenko commented flatly.

“I know!” Tsumugi laughed again. “But she was so convinced that it was possible that I couldn’t help but feel a little intimidated.” She glanced over at Tenko. “Sorry, didn’t mean to assume things about you, but I’m just so excited to interview you! This stage is the second best thing about Danganronpa!” Just as Tsumugi finished speaking, they arrived at a door at the end of the hall.

“What’s the first?” Tenko asked, looking at the door. Her stomach did a flip.

“Playing the game, of course!” Tsumugi said, smiling.

Inside of the room, there was paneled flooring, similar to a school gym, and a mounted camera that looked down into the middle of the room. Behind it, there was a table with two people sitting at it, alongside an empty chair. There was also a spotlight shining down on a space in front of the camera. Tsumugi quickly shuffled to the desk, placing herself down into the third seat. She chattered something to the other people, then motioned at Tenko.

“Please hand over your app! Then stand in the spotlight, if you would.”

Tenko followed the order, obediently dropping off her application on the desk before placing herself directly in the center of the spotlight. The light shined down harshly on her, and warmed her head. She shuffled nervously while Tsumugi and the others chatted quietly about her application. Then Tsumugi pointed at her clipboard, nodded, and looked up at Tenko with a smile.

“Okay, thank you! To start things off… I’ve got a rather simple question for you.” Tsumugi adjusted her papers for a moment before continuing. “Why do you want to be on Danganronpa?”

“...” Tenko stared down at the floor. Why did she want to be on Danganronpa.

“Oh, it’s okay if you need a moment to think.” Tsumugi chimed in, smiling. “Just look up at the camera when you’re ready to answer!”

“...” Tenko looked up at the camera. She could see her warped reflection in the lens, and the red recording light blinked mockingly at her. Tenko squared her shoulders. “I want to be on Danganronpa because… because I want to do something with myself. I don’t know what I want to do after high school, and I don’t know what I even  _can_  do. I’ve been chasing a high I can’t find, and looking for… for a relationship in all the wrong places, apparently. I don’t know what to do with myself. But Danganronpa has given me a chance to become something that isn’t good just for me. I’m getting a chance to become something for everybody. And now that I’m thinking about it, there’s… anything else wouldn’t square up to this chance. And I know that I wouldn’t be able to forgive myself if I let this pass me by. I know that I’m going to be a great contender for Danganronpa if I’m able to participate in this season. And I intend to be there.”

“Wonderful...” Tsumugi said, eyes wide. “Amazing. How good is that?!” She asked suddenly, turning to the other interviewers. They nodded to each other, and then at Tsumugi. “Ooh, that was just lovely, Chabashira! Thank you so much for such an exciting answer!”

“Indeed.” One of the other interviewers said, clearing his throat. “Anyway, we’ve got some other things to talk about, based upon the answers you’ve written on your application.” He raised his brow and looked down at the paper. “To start things off… you listed your preferred talent as ‘no preference’. However, you did list ‘nunchucks’ as one of your ‘likes’. So then, how is your physical strength and stamina? Do you think you would be capable of taking on a physical talent with a related aspect, such as ‘Ultimate Track Star’, or even ‘Ultimate Ninja’?”

“Um… I’m pretty fit.” Tenko replied, rolling up her sleeve and flexing as a demonstration. Tsumugi ‘ooh’d in awe, while the other interviewers nodded in appreciation. “I’ve fallen a bit from my routine, but… I could probably beef myself up a little if needed.”

* * *

 

“So how’d it go?” Kokichi finally asked. The sun had set, and the two had decided to walk home. They strode down the sidewalk, the night beginning to cool around them. A streetlight above them flickered to life, and Tenko glanced up at it as she lit up a cigarette. They had been walking in silence since they’d left the Danganronpa Office.

“Eh?” She glanced over at him, holding the cigarette in between her teeth.

“Just wondering how you think you did.”

“...dunno.” Tenko muttered. “I think I impressed them a little bit. That one bitch liked me. Shirogane, I think her name was?”

“Mmhmm.” Kokichi nodded. “Yeah, I think I did well too.”

“Why do you ask?” She glanced over at him again.

“Dunno. I was just thinking.” Kokichi clasped his hands behind his head and looked up. Tenko did as well. The sky was filled with stars, the moon shining bright among them. “I think that, if I had to choose… I’d want you to be in Danganronpa over me.”

“...th’ fuck?” Tenko looked over, a scowl on her face. “What the hell are you saying?”

“I dunno. I just think you’d be better.” He said. There wasn’t a hint of joking on his face. He looked deathly serious, his eyes directed up at the stars. “You’re a winner, you know.”

“Kokichi, what are you going on about?” She asked, stopping. It took him a few steps to realize that she wasn’t following. He stopped walking as well, and the two looked at each other from a few feet away.

“I’m just saying.” Kokichi shrugged, face flat. “I just… don’t feel like I’m the kind of person who would do well on Danganronpa. Which isn’t to say that I don’t wanna be on the show.” He finally smiled, though it wasn’t happy. “I really do, it’s been my dream since I started watching. But I’m just more of the kind of person to die first, you know? I don’t think I’d last long.

“You, though...” He continued, musing, “Tell me if I’m wrong, but… well, I just think you’d be better than that kind of stuff than me. I just don’t know if I’d be what I want to be on Danganronpa, but… I know that you’re the kind of person who would be able to do what they need to in order to win.”

“I...” Tenko couldn’t believe what she was hearing. “You… you’ve gotta be kidding me.” She snorted, marching up to her best friend. She grabbed his shoulders and stared him dead in the eyes. “Kokichi, you’re fucking brain dead if you think any of that shit you just said is true. So fuck yeah I’m gonna tell you that you’re wrong.” She removed one of her hands to motion absently. “Bullshit you don’t have what it takes. You’re just talking shit because… I dunno, you’re scared or something.”

“Tenko-” He began.

“I’m not done.” Tenko snapped, interrupting him. “You’re my friend, so I feel like it’s my duty to let you know when to stop shitting on yourself. Which happens to be right now.” Her hand returned to his shoulder. “All that shit makes no sense, alright? I don’t know where you get off saying that I’m more suited to this than you. I’m not gonna say that I don’t deserve it, because I don’t want this to turn into a circle jerk sob fest. But I  _am_  gonna say that you deserve to be on this show, one hundred percent. I don’t like talking about myself, but… you know you helped me be a better person, right?”

“Tenko...” Kokichi said.

“Yeah, I’m saying it. I wouldn’t be here without you. I’ll be honest.” She released his shoulders and let her arms fall to her sides. One of them came back up soon after so that she could thread a hand into her hair. “I’d probably just be getting shitfaced or stoned or fucked up in some other way if you hadn’t gotten me dressed up and dragged me out here. Hell, if you hadn’t tried to be my friend all that time ago… dunno if I’d even have considered doing any of this. I think you’re a good person, alright? And you do deserve this, and I should have said all of this a long while ago.”

“You’re not going to be missing out on Danganronpa because of me, and you’re not gonna die first. Here’s what’s gonna happen:” She cleared her throat. “We’re both gonna make it on. We’re gonna be friends still, despite whatever they make us into. I’m gonna protect you so that you don’t die first, or at all, and we’re gonna make it to the end and win. Okay? That sound good?”

Kokichi stared at her. She stared back. The air was quiet as the two stared at each other, not saying anything. Another streetlight flicked on. And then Kokichi laughed, his cheeks glistening in the streetlight.

“Well alright then! If you insist.” The warmth returned to his expression, though he brought up a hand to wipe at his eye. “We’ll win together! We can buy a mansion or a big car or something once we get our prize money.”

“Mmhmm.” Tenko nodded, taking a drag of her cigarette in satisfaction. She started walking, and he trotted to her side, matching her pace. Tenko sighed before speaking up again. “Don’t scare me like that ever again, you little shit.”

“Sorry.” He laughed. “...Thanks for the pep talk.”

“Don’t worry about it. ‘S what friends do, right?”

* * *

 

Tenko wasn’t sure what the odds of winning a lottery were. Depended on the amount of people entering, right? Even still, it was something like, what, one in a million? That sounded close. One in a million. Even if you had a preference to be chosen over a bunch of people, there were also others who had that same preference. The odds weren’t great.

And yet Tenko felt like she had won twice.

Tenko slammed back another shot, triumphantly thrusting the glass into the air. Around her, the party roared in awe, throwing their hands up for her. Once again, Tenko was at another party. But this was for a different reason than all the others. This was a cause for celebration, not one for escape. Because she’d won the motherfucking lottery, baby.

Tenko had gotten into Danganronpa.

About a month after she’d applied, Tenko had gotten an email. She hadn’t thought much of it, even though the sender was listed as ‘Team Danganronpa’. She’d signed up for a bunch of Danganronpa stuff when she was a kid that she was either still interested in or never gotten around to unsubscribing from. Her surprise was immeasurable when she opened it up, and the little words on the screen were congratulating her for a job well done. There was a date and a time for her to meet at the nearest Danganronpa Office, and instructions for how to prep for being on the show.

As for the other lottery she felt she’d won-

“Ouma! Ouma! Ouma!” Tenko glanced to the side at a bunch of testosterone filled shouting, and turned to find Kokichi on the shoulders of a bunch of jocks, who were parading him around like a trophy. Despite the confused aura about him, Kokichi looked ecstatic. Tenko grinned at him, and he waved when they made eye contact. Kokichi’d won too. And his oldest sibling had thrown a party for him.

Before she could give him any sort of response, he was marched out of the room, the chanting crowd beneath him, and taken from sight. Tenko smirked and pounded back another shot, the kids behind her chanting her name.

“Chaba! Shira! Chaba! Shira! Ch-”

“Chabashira?” A sudden, familiar voice cut through the noise, and Tenko turned to find a grinning Muroya. The girl brushed some hair out of her eyes, and Tenko’s heart skipped a beat at the way Muroya’s eyes were shining.

“Sh… shit! Muroya!” Tenko smiled, moving to give her a quick hug. “Didn’t know you were gonna be here!”

“Yes, I was gonna come sooner, but I got held up! I was so anxious to see you!” Muroya said. Tenko blinked.

“Really?”

“Oh, yes! I know that you got into Danganronpa, but well…” Muroya shyly scuffed at the floor with her foot. “I wanted to talk to you. We haven’t had the most time to talk recently...”

“...yeah.” Tenko nodded. It was true. She loved hanging out with Muroya, but between school and being hounded about Danganronpa left and right and doing stuff with Kokichi to alleviate the anxiety about the whole thing, she hadn’t spent as much time with her as she would have liked. “That’s my b. Sorry.”

“Oh, don’t worry about it.” Muroya said, smiling. “I’m just glad I can talk to you now!” She glanced around, her smile turning sheepish. “Though… it is a bit loud.”

“...” Tenko glanced around. The crowd around her had dispersed somewhat, seemingly less interested now that she wasn’t slamming back shots. Still, there wasn’t much in the way of privacy, and for some reason… Tenko wanted to do this when they were alone. “Follow me.” She reached out, and Muroya easily took her hand.

Tenko led her through the party, bobbing and weaving through people and furniture, up the stairs of the now familiar Ouma household. The upstairs was quiet, and Muroya looked a little more relaxed up here. But this wasn’t Tenko’s destination. She walked past rooms with people smoking and fucking, past them to the end of the hall, where a familiar window sat. Tenko released Muroya’s hand so she could shove the window open and push out the screen. Cool air trickled in and eddied around the hall.

The two were silent as they climbed out onto the roof. Tenko shut the window behind them and took a moment to glance up at the sky. It was full of stars, and the moon was full and bright. It was late in the night, and most houses nearby had their lights off. It was a beautiful night. Something about that made Tenko’s heartbeat speed up, just a little bit. They really were alone up here.

“Wow.” Muroya said quietly, eyes focused on the stars. “It’s really nice up here.”

“Yeah.” Tenko replied. “First met that dumbass Kokichi up here. Feels like a long time ago.” She gracelessly plopped herself down onto the room, the tiling squeaking below her.

“You and Ouma are really close.” Muroya said, delicately sitting down next to Tenko. She laughed quietly. “I’m a little jealous.”

“Aw, don’t be.” Tenko smirked. “He’s a little shit.”

“Oh, but he’s such a good friend.” Muroya turned to look at Tenko, letting her hair fall down into her eyes. “Ah, not to say you’re a bad one!”

“Pfft.” Tenko snorted. “Don’t worry, I know what you mean. And you’re still my friend, so don’t stress about it.”

“It’s just…” Muroya looked up at the sky again. “You two are so different, but you get along so well.”

“Yeah, well...” Tenko pursed her lips. “It took a while for me to get used to him.”

“Hopefully I won’t have to wait as long.” Muroya laughed.

“Yeah, well I already like you.”

As soon as the words left Tenko’s mouth, the entire mood changed. It had felt like somebody cranked up the humidity, and the air became thick enough that Tenko could probably grab a handful if she wanted to. Her eyes flicked away, and she could tell that Muroya wasn’t looking at her either.

“O-Oh.” Was all the other girl had to say.

“Y… yeah.” Tenko managed.

“Well um...” Muroya began picking at one of the roofing tiles. “I… I’m really glad you got into Danganronpa. I’ll be rooting for you. Oh, Ouma too.”

“It wasn’t that big of a deal.” Tenko said, pulling her knees to her chest. “They just… liked me, I guess.”

“Well...” Muroya began, though trailed off soon after.

“Well?” Tenko repeated. Muroya turned her head away and, in the moonlight, Tenko saw her mouth move. “Huh?”

“I-I… I said...” She took a second to swallow. Tenko watched in concern. “I-It’s… it’s hard not to. To like you.”

“...heh.” Tenko smiled, then scooted a little closer and laid an arm over Muroya’s shoulders. “You know, I’ve been getting that a lot recently.”

“It’s true though!” Muroya said, turning to Tenko. Her hair swished over her face, briefly revealing her bright, wide eyes. Tenko found herself enamored, not even realizing how close the two had gotten. “I think you’re a very likable person! And I um...” She pursed her lips and tilted her head down. “I’ve… always liked you.”

“...really?” Tenko blinked.

“Really.” Muroya looked back up, brushing her hair out of her eyes. They held eye contact, and Tenko felt her heart hammering in her chest.

* * *

 

“I really f… fucked up, man.” Tenko slurred, practically burying her face in the toilet. One hand gripped the porcelain to steady herself, while the other held onto a half empty alcohol bottle.

“Dude, you really gotta tell me what happened.” Kokichi said, looking down at her with concern. They were in one of the bathrooms in Kokichi’s house, the party having died down around an hour ago. It was early in the morning, and the only people still left around were those who were too drunk to get themselves home. Including one such character currently nursing a vodka while Kokichi knelt next to her and held her hair back.

“I fuckin’… fuckin’… i’s so bad, Ko keechee...” Tenko half-sobbed, pulling her head up only so she could take a swig of alcohol before putting her head back into the toilet. “I’m a bad person...” Kokichi sighed, patting her on the back.

“Tenko...” He put his free hand on her shoulder and tried to pull her back a little bit. “Get your head out of the toilet unless you’re going to throw up.” She complied slightly, and that was the only reason Kokichi got her head away from the bowl. “Now, you’re not a bad person. Just tell me what happened. I can’t help if you don’t tell me.”

“I...” Tenko looked down at herself and sniffled. “I… I messed up.” Kokichi saw tears beading at the edges of her eyes. “I did… a fucking… a stupid shit… and now she’ll never talk to me… not again ever...”

“...who?” Kokichi asked, frowning.

“M… M...” Tenko’s breath hitched and she brought the bottle of vodka up to her lips. Kokichi watched her pause, and then lower the bottle. She then turned to him, eyes misty, and leaned forward. Her forehead plonked against his shoulder. “Muroyaaaaa...”

“Muroya?” Kokichi asked. He cocked his head. “But she likes you so much. What happened?”

“Uuu...” Tenko made a pathetic whining sound.

“Tenko?” Kokichi repeated, then noticed her shoulders were shaking.

“Sh-She… fucking hates me… she hates me now...” Tenko sobbed, arms limp at her sides. “I’m a stupid fucking idiot...” She buried her face in his shoulder and wrapped him in a sudden, rib-crushing hug as she began to cry.

“T-Tenko!-” Kokichi gasped. “I… c-can’t breathe...”

“I’m so f… fu… so fuck… I’m dumb. D-Dumb...” Tenko sobbed, pounding her head against Kokichi’s shoulder. To do that, however, she slightly loosened her grip, which gave Kokichi enough air to talk.

“Hey… hey...” he managed after taking a deep breath. His arms wrapped around her and patted her back. “I don’t think she hates you. What did you do?”

“I… I...” Tenko dug her fingers into Kokichi’s back. “I k-kiss-ssed her… I’m s-so fuck-fuckin… s-stupid...”

“Woah, really?!” Kokichi’s eyes widened. “You kissed her?”

“I didn’t… I didn’t even know that I w-wanted to...” Tenko said, shoulders shaking. “B-But sh-she was so… so… so f-fucking beaut-tiful… I d-didn’t e-ev-ven know I l-liked her l-like th-that… that I-I liked g-girls like tha-at.”

“...well, did she stop you?” He asked quietly.

“N… no...” Tenko murmured into his shoulder. “But I jus- I just… I just f-fuckin’… w-withou-out asking… like… like s-som-me kind of… f-fucking fr-reak.”

“Hey, hey.” Kokichi pat her on the back again. “I doubt you forced yourself onto her...” All Tenko replied with was a sob. Kokichi sighed and spoke up again. “Do you wanna know something, Tenko? I was told to keep it a secret, but… well, I didn’t think I’d get this involved into it.”

“...wh-what?” Tenko asked quietly, her breath hitching.

“I think Muroya likes you.” He said.

Tenko snapped bolt upright, her eyes trained on Kokichi’s face. Her arms shot out, grabbing Kokichi’s shoulders. Her face was red and blotchy, covered in tears. Kokichi thought she looked… desperate, almost. Definitely scared.

“Wh… what?” She repeated.

“Back when I first started talking to her, she would ask about you all the time. Wanted your number, wanted to know if you were available to hang out, asking me if I knew what kind of stuff you liked.” He laughed. “It was almost funny, how obvious it was. She’s never outright said it, but… well, I like to think I’m pretty good at reading in between the lines. And then I actually talked to her about it.” He grinned at her. “So don’t be upset, alright?”

“She… but...” Tenko looked confused, tears running in rivulets down her red cheeks. “She… likes girls?”

“Don’t you?” Kokichi asked. “Don’t make me say that I figured it out before you.”

“I… I didn’t even...” Her voice dropped low, almost awestruck. “I didn’t even… realize I could...”

“Who’s stoppin’ you?” He asked her. “Now are you gonna call her and make up, or are you gonna stay here and cry?”

“...” Tenko looked at her best friend, a hiccup escaping her, before she wiped off her mouth with the back of her hand. “Wh… where’s my phone?”

Kokichi smiled and reached into his pocket, rolling back onto the balls of his feet and pulling her phone out. “Go get ‘er, tiger.” He said, watching with a smile as she took it and tottered out of the bathroom. Kokichi laughed to himself once he was alone, pulling himself to his feet. “They grow up so fast.”

* * *

 

“Hey, um… I’ll be rooting for you, y’know.” Muroya said, squeezing Tenko’s hand.

“...you worried?” Tenko asked, glancing over at her. The two stood in front of Kokichi’s house, the warm summer sun shining down on them. Tenko was in her school uniform, her backpack slung over her shoulder. That was all she’d been told to bring, just her uniform and anything else she thought she’d need. Team Danganronpa would be providing new clothes anyway.

“J-Just… just a little.” Muroya laughed nervously, scuffing at the sidewalk with her shoe. “I… I’m just...”

“Hey, hey, what did I promise?” Tenko teased, leaning over a bit and pressing her other hand to Muroya’s cheek. The other girl smiled softly and looked down.

“That you’d let me drive the car you’re gonna buy when you come back.”

“That’s right.” Tenko smirked, pressing her lips to the top of Muroya’s head. “And don’t you forget it, alright? I better see that smile when I’ve won, okay?”

“Okay…”

“Guh-ross!” A voice called out. Tenko glanced up to see Kokichi tromping out of his house, his siblings waving and hooting at him from inside. They shouted Muroya’s name, and she glanced up and waved as well. He too, was in his school uniform, and a huge grin was plastered on his face as he approached. “Get a room, you two.”

“Oh shut it, Kokichi.” Tenko snapped, her smile only growing at the sight of him.

“Gosh, it’s like you don’t even like me.” Kokichi replied. He looked over at Muroya. “How’d you get such a crass girlfriend?”

“It uh… it happens.” Muroya said, sporting a shy smile of her own.

“Pfft.” Tenko snorted, looking back at Muroya, her expression softening. “You’ll be watching, right?”

“Yeah, of course...” Muroya muttered, her hands fisting in the front of Tenko’s shirt. “Come back to me, okay? Please?”

“I wouldn’t dream of leaving you behind.” Tenko whispered, moving forward. Muroya finally fully looked up, and the two pressed their lips together before their hands finally separated. With great regret, Tenko bid her girlfriend farewell, and watched solemnly as Muroya headed into Kokichi’s house, where she and the Ouma siblings bid them farewell before closing the front door.

“So.” Kokichi said, breaking the slight silence that had settled in. He had a shit eating grin on his face, and clasped his hands behind his head. “Ready to die?”

“Duh.” Tenko snorted.

Kokichi only laughed, and the two began making their way to the Danganronpa Office.

* * *

 

“HAH. HAH. HAH. HAH. HYAH!” Tenko thrusted her arms out, one after the other in quick succession before kicking outward. It was important to keep up her physical exercise in order to be properly prepared for anything. Warming up was vital to a proper session of Neo-Aikido training, and she couldn’t afford to be underprepared, especially in a scenario such as… this one. Not only was she surrounded by filthy degenerate males, but she was also trapped in… in a ‘Killing Game’. Just the words sent a shudder down her spine.

Currently, she was in the pavilion outside of the dorms, the sun shining down on her. It was early morning, about half an hour before the morning announcement, but Tenko had been feeling restless lately. Maybe it was because of that... ‘Monokuma’ and his irritating cubs. Maybe it was because there were so many boys around. Maybe it was because she was slacking a little on her training due to the circumstances. Whatever the reason, Tenko was sure some Neo-Aikido training would help clear her mind and make her refocus.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Her body tightened up, pulling taut and preparing for another flurry of activity. She was focused, feeling the pale warmth of the sun on her skin and taking in the earthy smell of grass and brick. Tenko was focused, calm, col-

“Heya, Chabashira! What’s crackin’?” Her focus was broken by an irritating voice.

“...” Tenko tried to regain her composure, but knew that his voice had already ruined anything she would be able to do. She let out an exasperated sigh, her shoulders slumping and her posture loosening up. Her eyes cracked open, finding none other than Kokichi Ouma standing a few feet away from her, grinning a shit eating grin. “Go away, you degenerate.”

“Aw, is that any way to treat a friend?” Ouma asked, clasping his hands behind his head.

“Tenko would never be friends with an awful male like you.” She snapped, glowering at him. “You’ve ruined Tenko’s training. Go away.”

“Rude. I thought we had something.” Ouma sighed, shaking his head. “And I wanted to discuss something important with you.”

“...well Tenko doesn’t want to hear anything you have to say. She knows you’ll just say something irritating or awful and then say ‘it’s a lie!’, even if it was not.”

“Dang, am I really that easy to read?” He laughed. “Nah, this is important. If I ask just one teeny, tiny question, would you please answer it? I promise it’ll be quick! Just one little question, and then I’ll go. Promise, promise, promise.” The Supreme Leader pleaded, clasping his hands in front of him and pathetically pursing his bottom lip.

“...” Tenko looked up, staring at the dome encasing them, before sighing. “What?”

“Well, see… I was thinkin’ about some stuff, and I figured that I’d ask you, because, y’know.” Ouma winked cheekily, sticking his tongue out like some sort of snack food mascot. “Friends help each other out. So I figured I’d help my friend.”

Something about that statement caught Tenko off guard. It was like somebody had just gone into her chest and squeezed at her lungs, just lightly enough for it to be felt. She blinked, feeling like the statement was… familiar. Like she’d heard it from him before. But that didn’t make any sense, because Tenko had never met Ouma before this, and even if she had, she’d never have associated with somebody like  _him_.

“...Tenko changed her mind.” Tenko shook her head, dismissively flapping her hand at Ouma. “Tenko doesn’t want to hear anything an awful degenerate like you has to say.” And with that, she walked away.

“I’m here if you change your mind again!” Ouma called to her as she left. She snorted, dismissively turning away. And then Tenko was off, walking back to the dorms through the warmth and the stillness of the morning, pushing Ouma from her mind. Weirdo.


End file.
